Still Bending
by Mnsotagirl
Summary: I don't own any of the characters...they belong to Ms. Chadha. Chapter 1 begins just like the movie ended. Rated between T and M. If you or your parents can't handle implied sexual situations, then this story isn't for you. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Look, I can't let you go without knowin,'" Joe said.

"What?" asked a slightly confused Jess, although she had a hope of what Joe might say to her.

"That even with the distance and the concerns of your family, we might still have something. Don't you think?"

Jess leaned in to kiss Joe, a kiss she had been waiting for…..for quite some time. It was if she and Joe were the only people in the world, which is quite a feat considering they were in the middle of London's Heathrow airport. She didn't want to leave now, but she had to.

All of the sudden, the voice of her good friend Jules broke through to her.

"Jess, it's Becks!" There on an upper floor was Jess' idol, who in a sense had gotten her where she is today. David Beckham and his wife Victoria were being followed around Heathrow with a mini paparazzi.

With a smile, Joe kissed Jess yet again. He didn't want to let her go, but he had to.

"I'm back at Christmas. We'll tackle my mom and dad then."

All Joe could say was an emotional, whispered, "Yeah."

"Okay, I'd better go." stated a excited yet heartbroken Jess.

All that was left was for Jess and Jules to board that plane. It was difficult yet exciting for both of them. They were leaving everything they'd ever known, however they were leaving to make their dreams come true. Each of them thought to themselves, "At least I'm not going to be alone." And with that, they made one final wave, and walked down the jet way….towards their futures.

Their families and friends stood there watching them, not sure whether to cry or celebrate.


	2. In the Plane

IN THE PLANE:

"Jess, I can't believe how long we waited to get on the plane. At least our folks got us First Class tickets so we don't have to crawl all the way to the back of the plane." Jules said breathlessly.

"No kidding. I also don't think I could handle the long flight to America cramped back there." said Jess. "I guess they figured they could get us the First Class tickets since they're not spending any money on our education."

"So Jess……do spill the beans."

"What are you talking about Jules?" said an impish Jess.

"You know EXACTLY what I am talking about, Miss Mashing-Your-Face-With-Joe."

"Oh, that………it was amazing. I almost didn't get on this plane. I wanted to stay there forever."

"Jess, I'm happy for you…..really. I know I was out of order when it came to the incident in Germany, but now I see. Joe and I….we're more like a brother and sister. At least my "brother" is with someone I highly approve of." laughed Jules.

"Thanks Jules…..that really means a lot to me. I'm scared though. Just as something starts, I'm moving thousands of miles and many time zones away, and we still have to deal with my family. I told Joe we'd deal with my mom and dad when we come home for Christmas, but I have no idea how to even bring it up. I'll have to use Pinky and Tony somehow. Don't be surprised if I show up at your house over the break, because I'm a "bad daughter" and have chosen a white boy." said Jess glumly.

"Don't worry Jess. It will all work out……I know it will. And if it doesn't…..well we'll FORCE it." laughed Jules.

That brought a somewhat reassured smile to Jess' worried yet love-dreamy face.

"Jess, what do you think our families are doing now?"

"Well, if I know my mom, she's inviting your mom and dad over to our house for "full Indian dinner" to celebrate." laughed Jess. "The whole family is there….Pinky is in the kitchen right now making sure everything is in order before they get back from the airport."

"Oh lord…..can you see MY mom eating rice and curry?" laughed Jules "I just hope someone gets it on videotape."

The sound of the captain broke into their conversation, and shortly their plane was in the air.


	3. Back at the Airport

BACK AT THE AIRPORT:

"It is time we go home….Pinky should have dinner ready." stated Mr. Bahmra to his wife.

"I know, I know. I just can't believe that Jessminder is leaving us." cried Mrs. Bahmra.

"We need to invite the Paxtons and Jess' coach back to the house for dinner." said a sad Mr. Bahmra. He walked over to Jules' parents. "Mr and Mrs. Paxton, please we'd like to invite you to our home for dinner. It would not be right for you to go home by yourselves and think of your daughter."

"Why thank you Mr. Bahmra, we'd appreciate that." said Mr. Paxton.

Mr. Bahmra jotted down directions for Jules' parents. "We'll see you there."

Mr. Bahmra now had to approach the young man, who was partly responsible for their current location and mood. He had seen the kiss, but knew now was not the time to talk about it. He knew this young man would always be connected to his family in one way or another, and it was time to make him feel welcomed.

Joe and Tony were making small talk. They stopped when they saw Mr. Bahmra approaching them.

"Joe, please join all of us at our home for dinner. The whole family is there right now, and Julia's parents are joining us as well."

"Thank you Mr. Bahmra, but I really shouldn't impose on you and your families tonight. You should be with your family tonight." protested Joe.

"No Joe, you would not be imposing. You belong, as you helped with this dream of Jessminder's, and her mother and I would feel terribly if you were not included. You cannot say no." stated Mr. Bahmra.

"Okay, I'd be honored. Thank you so much….."

"Tony, why don't you ride with Joe? That way he won't get lost on the way to the house." asked Mr. Bahmra.

"Sure Uncle Ji." agreed Tony.

"Well everyone, it's time we left for the house. I hope everyone is hungry." cried Mrs. Bahmra.

­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. In the Cars

IN THE CARS:

_The Bahmras' Car_

"I've invited the coach." said Mr. Bahmra.

"Oh. He seems to be a nice enough boy." said a somewhat confused Mrs. Bahmra.

"I think we will be seeing a lot of this boy." Mr. Bahmra carelessly said.

"What? What do you mean? Why would we be seeing a lot of a young white man?" said an even MORE confused Mrs. Bahmra.

"Well, he is a huge part of the reason why we are here today. I think Guru Nanak has a plan for him. Leave it up to God." said a cautious Mr. Bahmra. He couldn't bring himself to tell his wife about the kiss. It was best for his wife to just get to know Joe as Joe now, not Joe as a future son-in-law. He was sure that would come soon enough. Whatever God has written for his Jessminder would happen, and it is not for him to stand in the way of God.

_The Paxtons' Car_

"Well, that was nice of them to invite us." said Mr. Paxton.

"Yes it was." stated a very nervous Mrs. Paxton. Deep inside she was hoping no one remembered the incident at Jess' sister's wedding. "I'll simply be gracious and humble" she thought to herself. "Maybe we should stop at home on the way, and pick up a nice bottle of wine as a thank you gift." she said to her husband.

"That's an excellent idea, dear." he said to his wife.

Mrs. Paxton started to sniffle because of her daughter's leaving. Mr. Paxton gently picked up his wife's hand and held it all the way back to their house, as well as on the drive to the Bahmras'.

_Joe's Car_

"Well mate, are you ready for your first Indian function?" asked Tony.

"What? Oh yes. Dinner. Although, first? Are there going to be more." stammered a confused Joe.

"Joe…..I saw you with Jess. Her father saw you too. If I know my Uncle Ji, you're coming to dinner for a reason. Most likely he wants to check your manners." laughed Tony.

"He….he saw…..me and Jess! Oh lord, I'm dead. I have to apologize…..I've made things worse for me, for Jess, for everyone….." babbled Joe.

"Stop. If my Uncle was mad, you would not have been invited. Trust me, you'll be fine." said Tony. "Besides, I'll help you out of any uncomfortable situation. Don't worry. Only he and I saw you kiss Jess. I have a feeling, he will not mention it to his wife until he needs to. You will have a good time tonight, and the best meal of your life."

"I think I need to stop and pray. Why do I feel like I am going to meet my end tonight?" sighed Joe.

"Because it's the father of the woman you love, that's why." laughed Tony.

All Joe could do in response was blush. Which of course made Tony laugh even harder. In this weird situation, Tony and Joe became the best of friends. Joe needed all the allies he could get, because he knew he was about to meet all of his future in-laws even if they didn't know that he was their future son-in-law. With friends like Tony, he knew he would be fine tonight, and his future would be partially secured.

As they pulled up to the house, Tony broke the silence. "So mate, do you like spicy food?"

"Just how spicy are you talking about." replied Joe.

Tony had but one answer. "Welcome to your future."

With that, Joe nodded, and he walked into the house to meet his mysterious future.


	5. Greetings & Dinner

GREETINGS and DINNER:

Joe wasn't fully prepared for what greeted him as he walked through that door. The Paxtons had not arrived yet, so here he was……a lone white person, amid a sea of Indians. He had never felt so out of place in his entire life, so he put on his bravest of faces and most charming of smiles. Tony sensed Joe's nervousness, and took charge. Tony introduced him to the many aunts, uncles, cousins, and other sundry extended family members of Jess. There was no way, he was going to remember anyone's names, at least not after tonight…….however, Tony was his lifesaver. He made sure Joe had longer conversations with the more important member's of Jess' family, in a sense letting him get to know them and vice versa.

Mr. Bahmra watched from a distance. He was impressed with this young man. He was polite and genuine, and more important, he noticed no sense of fakeness to Joe's behavior and manners. Mr. Bahmra was grateful that Tony had taken on the task of introducing Joe to "the family" because it gave him this opportunity to observe. He decided he liked what he saw in this young man, and with that he went to greet his family. Mr. Bahmra knew he some extra prayers to offer tonight. Of course he knew there would be MANY questions (though in Punjabi) posed to him about who this Englishman is. He laughed to himself……wait until the Paxtons arrive.

Also, unbeknownst to Joe, Tony and Mr. Bahmra, Joe was being observed by another family member. Pinky. Watching Joe in his unfamiliar surroundings, she now understood why her younger sister had fallen for this _goreh_. He was handsome and kind. She suddenly felt bad for the way she treated Jess in her bedroom that day. She decided that she would get to know Joe……and apologize immediately to Jess the first chance she had to. Love knows no color.

Pinky was jogged from her observations by the doorbell. Since her parents were busy, she went to answer the door. All of the sudden facing her, was the crazy white woman who showed up at HER wedding and accused her sister of being a lesbian. There was just a moment or two of awkward silence. The man with her said, "Uh, we're the Paxtons……our daughter Julia is friends with Jess. Her parents invited us to dinner." And with that, what could Pinky do, she let them in. She would talk to the woman later.

Mrs. Paxton simply nodded at Pinky. She knew she must apologize to this striking young woman about the stir she caused at her wedding. She needed to make things right.

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Paxton" interrupted Mr. Bahmra, "please come into our home. I am so pleased that you are here. Can I offer you any refreshment, as dinner won't be served yet, I think 20 minutes or so? What would you like? I have brandy, wine, beer, soda."

"Wine would be fine for me." said a quiet Mrs. Paxton.

"Whatever you're having Mr. Bahmra." replied an amazed Mr. Paxton.

"Oh, we brought you this small gift, in thanks for your invitation." said Mrs. Paxton, slowly gaining her confidence. "We are most appreciative of the invite. You were right, it would have been very difficult to go home to an empty house tonight."

And with that, Mr. Bahmra got their drinks, and proceeded to introduce the new friends to their family.

Dinner went off without a hitch, and Mr. And Mrs. Bahmra decided that they had never had such a happy dinner in their house. There was laughter, which soothed their souls because they knew there was one important person missing. Jess. They were amazed at the comraderie permeating from their house. It was if everyone had known each other forever. There were no strangers, no outsiders. Just friends and family.


	6. Back in the Plane

BACK IN THE PLANE:

Jess surprisingly nodded off shortly after takeoff. She was tired. She hadn't slept much the night before. So much was going through her head…….and it always came back to Joe. She wished she could have given Joe a different answer that night on the football pitch when she told him her parents were letting her go to America. She replayed that event in her head over and over, ever since that night. But because of those thoughts and the fact she was leaving everything she knew in the morning, she was unable to sleep.

However, Joe changed that. He seemed to always come into her life when she needed him. His coming to Heathrow to see her off, let her give him the answer she should have that night. She dreamed of him, getting the first good sleep really since that night, and on an airplane.

Jules on the other hand was so wired, she couldn't sleep. This was the moment of a lifetime, and while she was leaving her family, she looked forward to everything coming their way. Thank goodness she had Jess with her. She wasn't sure if she could take this adventure in her life if it wasn't for Jess. Jess. She probably wouldn't be going to America to fulfill her ultimate dream if it wasn't for her friend. Strange, Jules thought that they hadn't met earlier. But at least their paths had crossed. She still wished deep down in her heart that she hadn't treated Jess so terribly when it came to Joe. She realized shortly after that incident in Germany, that Joe wasn't for her……unfortunately, she couldn't express it to others. How foolish she had been. And in the end she had just hurt her friend. Well, she was going to make sure that she never hurt her dear friend again…….nor would anyone else.

And because of all that excitement, Jules got a chance to take in their companions in First Class. They had barely had time to put their seat belts on before the plane took off. And shortly after they got into the air, Jess had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful, and couldn't bring herself to waking up her friend. Jess had told her she had had problems sleeping since her parents told her she could go to America…..although Jules thought it simply had to do with the excitement of the trip. Jess had not told Jules about that night on the pitch.

Once they hit cruising altitude, Jules had to get up and use the restroom, which was towards the front of First Class. She didn't notice anything extraordinary on her way TO the restroom, as all she saw were peoples' heads. It was on her way back to her seats she made the amazing discovery.

She quickly sat down, put her seatbelt on. Now she had a dilemma. To wake, or NOT to wake Jess. She thought for a moment, and realized that her best friend would most likely kill her if she found out that Jules was keeping this monumental secret from her. So wake her it was.

"Jess" whispered Jules.

No answer.

"Jess, wake up." whispered Jules while tapping her shoulder.

"No….Jules, why are you waking me up, I just got to sleep." answered a groggy Jess. She was also a bit miffed from being awakened from a delightful dream about Joe.

"Keep your voice down. You are never going to believe WHO is sitting right in front of us." whispered Jules excitedly.

"Santa Claus?" answered Jess sarcastically.

"No…..even better. Becks and his wife are sitting right in front of us! That must be why they were in the airport." said Jules.

"How….what…..how did we miss them?" said Jess.

"I guess we were in such a hurry and excited, and you were still thinking about Joe that we missed them somehow." said Jules. I only noticed them when I came back from the restroom.

"I think I need to go to the restroom now." laughed Jess, thinking of getting to see her idol up close.

As Jess headed to the restroom, she smiled to herself. This was turning out to be one heck of a day.


	7. After Dinner Conversations

AFTER DINNER CONVERSATIONS:

Joe and Tony were sitting in a quiet corner of the Bahmra's back yard. Tony had been right. It was the best meal of his life, and he decided he could get used to meals like this. And once he got over the initial shock of Jess' family, he fit right in. Mrs. Bahmra was impressed at the young man's appetite. It's not often, you see a young white man devour traditional Indian cooking. He even enjoyed the dishes that most white people don't like. She knew her husband was up to something regarding Joe, but she decided to respect her husband's privacy and wait until he decided to reveal his thoughts. But one thing she knew for sure, is that whatever it was, it centered around the young man at their table. And even for a white man, he was handsome, even she had to admit that.

Joe relished the peacefulness of the back corner of the Bahmra's back yard. He and Tony sat back there talking about the day's events and drinking beer. They chose not to talk about Jess in regards to Jess and Joe, lest they were eavesdropped on. Joe couldn't afford to offend anyone at this moment. So, they stuck to a "safe" topic, football. Besides, it was something the 2 young men had in common besides Jess. The more and more the two talked about football, Joe realized that Tony would make an excellent assistant coach. With the women's team going pro in the upcoming season, he needed more help. He decided he would ask Tony if he wanted to coach at a later time…..besides, it would keep him in closer contact with this amazing family.

Pinky soon approached the two young men. She wanted a moment alone with this Joe. Fortunately for her, her father needed Tony's help with something. Pinky and Joe had never really met, except for that day that Joe showed up at their door to talk to her parents about her sister.

"Hi, I'm Jess' older sister, Pinky." she stated after Tony went into the house.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Joe……I'm…uh was Jess'…uh……c-coach." stammered Joe. He wasn't sure how this "interview" was going to go.

"I know." Pinky smiled. "Relax…..I'm not going to hit you or anything. And don't worry, your's and Jess' secret it safe with me."

"Secret?" replied a bewildered Joe.

"Joe, Tony told me what happened at the airport….and I had a feeling that it was inevitable. But I can see why she chose you. You do have an uphill battle, you know that don't you?" asked Pinky

"Yes." Joe said……and he bent his head in defeat.

"Don't worry. You have Tony and I in your corner." said Pinky, trying to reassure Joe. "And if you continue to behave as you did tonight at dinner, you will have my parents eating out of your hand. But promise me ONE thing."

"Sure." replied Joe. "What is it?"

"That when the time comes, you go to our father FIRST. Our parents will react better, if their permission is received prior to anything serious happening." stated Pinky. "And if you promise me that, you will have me in your corner, should you need it."

Joe smiled. "Jess and I are planning on dealing with your parents when she comes home for Christmas."

"Good. And until then, Tony and I will make sure you are around my parents until then, so you can continue to make a good impression on our parents."

At that, Pinky and Joe were laughing like they were long time friends. Pinky's husband joined his wife and soon Tony returned. The three were enjoying each other's company, laughing at each others jokes. So much so, they didn't notice that the group of young adults didn't see Mr. Bahmra approach them. He smiled, and asked if anyone needed anything.

Pinky excused herself, because she really needed to have one more conversation. She felt extremely good about Joe. No matter what happened, he was a part of this family now. Although, part of her wish she could somehow listen into this conversation with her dad, Joe, Tony, and Teetu.

Pinky didn't have to go far to have her conversation with Mrs. Paxton. She was sitting outside enjoying a cup of coffee. Now she could talk with this woman, and more importantly watch her father interact with Joe.

"Mrs. Paxton, I was hoping to have a chat with you." stated Pinky.

"As I with you." responded Mrs. Paxton.

Pinky was about to say something, but Mrs. Paxton stopped her. "I am terribly sorry about my horrendous behavior at your wedding. My daughter and I had a huge misunderstanding, and unfortunately for all involved, I took it out on you and your family, when I should have gotten the whole story from my daughter before flying off the handle."

"Thank you for your explanation." replied Pinky. "I knew there was more to the story. Jess was just as confused as the rest of us. Jess, said it was an interesting night in the living room, and you were the topic of conversation."

"Oh, I can imagine." replied a relieved Mrs. Paxton. "I have to laugh at myself when I think of how horribly I behaved. They probably thought I was drunk."

Pinky laughed. "It's okay Mrs. Paxton. I'm just glad we got this opportunity to clear the air. I'm also glad that you're here tonight. Jess' absence is going to be hard on my parents. I think you and my mother could be of great help to each other in getting through this."

"I believe you're right." agreed Mrs. Paxton.

"Please excuse me Mrs. Paxton, but I need to see if my parents need anymore assistance." And with that, Pinky left her spot next to Mrs. Paxton.

Pinky's mom did not need any help, so she went back outside to join her husband and friends. However, when she got outside, the only people left out there were her father and Joe. This was a conversation that she had no place in, so she went back and chatted with Mrs. Paxton…..a place where she could carefully monitor the body language of her dad and Joe.

"Thank you Mr. Bahmra, for your generous hospitality tonight." Joe said to his host.

"No Joe, it is I, that should be thanking you." replied a quiet Mr. Bahmra. "You have made some of our daughter's dreams come true. And for that, we are eternally thankful. Education in our family is very important, and you have made a free one available to her, and a chance for her to play football. While we don't fully agree with the football part, she is good and will only get better. I hope she can come back to England and play."

"Jess made her dreams come true, not I sir." responded Joe. "I only hope I can make all her dreams come true. She is a special person, and much of what has happened, Jess has done. She has a talent, that few people possess. And I'm not just talking about football. She can make anyone believe in themselves. She made me believe in myself, and because of that, I am talking to my father again. I think she has given me a far greater gift, than I have given her."

With that, Mr. Bahmra shook Joe's hand. He got up from his seat, and told Joe he was welcome in his home at any time. Joe was just getting comfortable, and Jess' father couldn't bring himself to make this young man uncomfortable in his house tonight. To so, would defeat the purpose of getting to know him. The two walked into the house, laughing at some joke. That scene made all of Jess' family wonder, what bond these two very different men had with each other. The men silently knew what each other was thinking…..that the family would know soon enough. That bond had a name. Jess.


	8. Welcome to the USA, Now Go Home

WELCOME TO THE UNITED STATES……NOW GO HOME:

The Trans-Atlantic flight that Jess and Jules were aboard went surprisingly fast. One reason, is eventually the girls settled down and got some good sleep. When they awoke, there were only about 3 hours left of the first leg of their flight, and they passed that with animated conversation. It was also about that time, that the flight attendants brought around the immigration papers for everyone on their flight. They were to disembark at Newark, including a 2 hour layover. But it was also here, that our young Brits were going have their first impression of the United States, courtesy of the United Stated Immigration and Naturalization Service.

While the girls were filling out their paperwork, their conversation naturally turned to football and school. Neither of them were sure yet on what they were going to study at Santa Clara, but Jess was considering Sport Medicine/physical therapy, but that wasn't for sure. Jules was considering journalism….because according to her, "Wouldn't it be cool to get PAID to watch sports?" Of course they asked each other all sorts of questions, that neither of them had the answer, such as what their coach would be like, what position they'd play, if they'd be on the same line together, how they'd manage to get their studies done AND play football.

It was this chatter about football, that caught the attention of the couple sitting in front of them. At first the girls were dumbstruck when Beckham started talking to them about football, but as soon as they got over it they had an amazing conversation. Beckham was interested in the fact that here were two young Brits going to America of all places to play football. The girls explained they both had received a full scholarship to play university football, and might have the chance to play in the women's professional league that was in the States. He was intrigued…..and more importantly he did something he never did. He asked these young women to keep in touch with him.

The plane was starting its descent pattern. So everyone settled in for landing. Through handwritten notes, the Beckhams decided they were going to stick close to these girls when going through immigration. They'd traveled to the States both before AND more importantly after 9/11, and had a sneaking suspicion that Jess was going to get hassled by the American officials. They'd seen it happen to other darker skinned British citizens.

After the plane landed, the small group of 4 Brits wound their way through the airport to get to immigration. When they arrived at immigration, Jules went first. She breezed through…..she had nothing to declare, and all the officials needed to see were passport and student visa. However, that sense of ease ended quickly. Jess approached the desk. The official took one look at her and then at her passport and student visa and starting asking her all sorts of questions, of course they started out normal enough, but soon turned bizarre.

"Have you ever traveled to Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, or Packistan?" asked the official.

"What? No, I've never left England" replied a confused Jess.

"Do you have any family members or business associates in any of those countries?" continued the official.

"No." answered Jess.

"Are you sure?" asked the official.

"No. I'm not Muslim. I am Indian, however I was born and raised in England. I am only 18 years old, so it would be a little strange for me to have a business." replied a confused Jess.

"How long are planning to be in the States, and what is your business here." added the official.

"I'm here on a football scholarship, and will be attending university in California. So I will be here as long as it takes me to finish my education." replied Jess.

These questions continued for 40 minutes. Jules and Jess had no idea what the problem was. However David and Victoria knew. He got on the phone with his agent as soon as the weird questions started and asked him to get some help. Whoever his agent knew got something accomplished. Not 5 minutes after David got off that phone call, a supervisor approached the official, and told him it was time for a break. The supervisor then looked at Jess' passport and visa, nodded, and welcomed her to the States. And he apologized for the delay. A shaken Jess met her friend at the other side. The Beckhams joined them shortly.

"Jess" David said to get her attention, "I'm afraid you've just been rudely introduced to the paranoia that is America. I wish you won't have to go through this again, but I'm afraid you're going to encounter more problems."

"But I'm Indian." replied Jess.

"Sadly, that doesn't matter." replied David. "Unfortunately for you, you are darker skinned and have foreign name. Your every move will be scrutinized. This is the name and number of my agent. I told him that you had some problems here at immigration. I've instructed him that if you have any more problems with US officials, that he is to help you. If you can't reach him, call me. The number on the back of the card is my cell. Promise you'll try to reach myself or my agent if you have more problems."

"I will." responded Jess. "I can't thank you enough for your assistance. I feel like I want to cry."

"I don't blame you dear." said a concerned Victoria Beckham.

"Jess, we really need to get to our next gate." interrupted Jules.

"I know." said Jess. "Once again thank you for everything you've done."

"No problem." said David. "We Brits have to look out for each other."

"No kidding." laughed Jess.

The girls shook hands with their new friends, and couldn't believe their luck. They were very fortunate that they met these people, because they would have missed their connecting flight to California. After the mess at immigration, they just made it in time for their connecting flight. When they got to the gate, once again Jess was scrutinized a bit, but no where to the degree she received in immigration.

The girls quickly took their seats. And just as the engines turned, Jules turned to her friend and said, "Welcome to the United States……Now go home."

"Yeah." replied Jess. "Isn't that a great feeling?"

Jess closed her eyes. She needed her family, she needed Joe…..and more importantly, she needed England. Part of her was thinking that it was a bad idea to come. Hopefully she will never have to experience that fear and humiliation again. Hopefully her Uncle in Canada will have some advice. And hopefully Joe would have words of comfort for her.

"Joe…..I need you." cried Jess inside herself.

Somehow, thousands of miles away, Joe heard that cry.


	9. California Dreaming

CALIFORNIA DREAMING:

"Ugh….we're finally in California." said a tired Jules as the plane touched the ground.

"Thank goodness." replied a still shaken Jess. "I just want to get to our room, make some phone calls, get cleaned up, and go to sleep."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." agreed Jules.

The girls continued to baggage claim, and were surprised they had no problems with their suitcases, especially after the fiasco in Newark. The travel weary girls now had to look for the university arranged travel. They didn't go far, until they saw a sign that said

JESSMINDER BHAMRA & JULIETTE PAXTON

"Hmm…..do you think that's for us?" laughed Jess.

"I do believe you're right." responded Jules.

The woman holding the sign, turned out to be their captain, a senior by the name of Amy Murphey. She was relieved that she found her two teammates so easily. However, she didn't think it was going to be hard to find a blonde girl and an Indian girl traveling together.

"Welcome to California girls." Amy cheerily greeted her new teammates. "I hope your flight was okay."

"It was long…..we're just glad to be here." said Jules.

"Do you think you can get us out of here?" asked Jess. "I've had my fill of airports."

"No problem." said Amy. "The vehicle the university has me using is just over in the parking ramp. Don't worry, we've got plenty of room for all your suitcases."

The three girls quickly got to the ramp, loaded the van, and soon were on their way to the school.

"How long a drive do we have?" asked a tired Jess.

"About an hour and a half." answered Amy. "Well that's an hour and a half if traffic isn't backed up."

"You don't mind if I call my Uncle on my cell do you?" asked Jess.

"No, go right ahead…..and make yourselves comfortable." responded Amy.

Jess took advantage of her seat in the van behind Jules and Amy to stretch out. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her Uncle in Vancouver. In Punjabi, she told her Uncle that she was in California, and getting her ride to the school. She also told her Uncle about the incident in Newark. They talked for about 30 minutes.

While Jess was on the phone, Jules talked to Amy. Jules told Amy what had happened to Jess at immigration because she figured her captain needed to know. Amy was concerned.

"Yeah, things have changed here, and I don't think they're for the best." said Amy. "Santa Clara is pretty progressive, but even we have had our share of racism. We have a lot of foreign students like most big American universities. Of course we still have our idiots like everyone else, who think it's great fun to cause trouble for these students. However the team is like a family, and even the other teams we face are civil when it comes to race and stuff."

"That's good to know." responded Jules. "Jess got tossed from a game back home because she got in a tussle with a girl that called her a 'Paki' which is ridiculous because she's Indian, not Muslim."

"The coach has arranged for the two of you to room together." said Amy. "He figured it was best that the two of you stuck together, since you were already coming as a package deal. If she has any problems with racism, you are to let me know right away."

"No problem." said Jules. "I was planning on watching out for her anyway. Now she has THREE people looking out for her."

"Three?" asked Amy

"Yeah." responded Jules. "You, me, and David Beckham."

"Beckham? How did Beckham get into this conversation?" asked a completely confused Amy.

Jules explained how they met their new watchdogs on the plane and how they had assisted them at Newark. Amy couldn't almost couldn't believe this story. But then considering everything they'd heard about this pair, anything was possible.

Jess completed her call, and the three of them chatted the rest of the way to the university. When they got to the campus, Amy took them directly to student services, where they had to pick up their room assignments and to make their appointment to register for classes. Even though student services was busy, things went extremely quick. Once that was done, Amy took them to their dorm. The coach had arranged not only for Jess and Jules to room together, but to have other football players on their floor.

Jess and Jules walked into their room. It was small, but then they only had two suitcases of stuff each. They tried to quickly unpack, however many of their new teammates stopped into welcome the last of their new teammates. Curiosity brought them to check out these English girls that they had heard so much about. Excitement permeated the team, and now they were all on campus.

After everyone left, the girls finished their unpacking. Jules headed to the shower. She knew without asking that Jess needed some time along to make an important phone call. When Jess was alone, she picked up her cell phone.

"H-hello?" answered a sleeping Joe.

"Joe."

"Jess, thank god it's you. I've needed to hear your voice." sounded a suddenly alert Joe.

"Did I wake you?" asked Jess.

"Yes, but I'm glad you did." responded Joe. "I'm surprised that I slept at all with you flying halfway across the world…..but I guess because I went to sleep on a full stomach of Indian cooking, sleep wasn't going to be an issue."

"Indian cooking?" asked a confused Jess.

"Yeah. Your parents invited me and Jules' parents over for dinner after you two left." replied Joe.

"How was that?" wondered Jess.

"It was great." answered Joe. "I've never had such a good meal in my entire life. And I must say, I had some very interesting conversations….with Tony, your sister……and you dad."

"My dad?" asked a worried Jess. "What did you and my dad talk about?"

"You…..and dreams." responded Joe. "I think your dad and I have come to an understanding. So much so, that according to him, I am welcome in his house anytime."

"Wow, you must have made one heck of an impression." said an amazed Jess.

"I hope so." responded Joe. "I have a feeling, that a door has been opened for us Jess in regards to your family. Even your sister said she would help us if we needed it. However, I think you need to know that your father saw us at the airport."

"Oh, no." exclaimed Jess. "What are we going to do?"

"I think we're okay." responded Joe. "Because he didn't say anything to me about the kiss. And like Tony said, if he was mad, I wouldn't have been invited to dinner."

"True." responded Jess. "I hate to do this, but I need to cut this short. I don't want to, but I am tired, and I woke you up."

"I know." agreed Joe. "I don't want to hang up with you. I want to talk to you forever, but I'm afraid I'd fall asleep on you.

"Good night Joe."

"Good night Jess." responded an emotional Joe. "Jess……I love you."

"I love you too." replied Jess. "I will call you tomorrow after I've talked to my parents."

"Okay, sounds good to me." responded Joe. "Don't forget about me."

"That not even possible." laughed Jess. "I love you."

"I love you……bye." whispered Joe.

"Bye."

Jess hung up the phone. She collected her things, took a quick shower. And when she got back to the room, Jules was already sound asleep. The two tired girls slept…..and slept until the next morning.


	10. New Surroundings

NEW SURROUNDINGS:

The girls woke up shortly after 7am. They had to meet their academic advisor at 9:30, so as much as they didn't want to, they had to set the alarm clock. They were surprised at how awake they were…but they knew they'd probably be dragging later on.

The realized they needed some food, but had no clue where to go. Fortunately for them, Amy knocked on their door just as Jules reached for the doorknob.

"Morning girls." Amy cheerfully greeted the girls. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Jess and Jules responded in unison.

"Good, we're having a team breakfast at a restaurant nearby." Amy laughed. "Grab your gear. You have to meet your advisors today, don't you?

"Yes. At 9:30."

"Shoot!" exclaimed Jess.

"What?" asked a confused Jules.

"We didn't exchange any money when we landed." Jess said. "We don't have any American money, and I highly doubt the restaurant will accepts English pounds."

"Don't worry girls." responded Amy. "This is an official team function, so therefore it is paid for by the university. They do this for all the sports teams at the beginning of the school year. After you meet with your advisors, I'll help you find a bank so you can exchange money and set up a checking account. Sound good?"

"Yes…..thanks so much." responded Jess.

That problem averted, the girls met with their team, and ate a huge breakfast. They didn't realize how hungry they were, but then they didn't eat since they'd been on the plane. The rest of the team was curious about soccer in the UK. Their teammates laughed at them when they kept calling it 'football' and reminded them that they better tell people they play soccer, otherwise they will get some odd looks. The rest of the team promised to take them to an American football came as part of their orientation to their new surroundings.

After breakfast, Amy helped them find their advisor's office. She told them to knock on her door when they were finished, so that she could help them with a bank. Their meeting with their advisor was short. Since they were freshmen, it was decided that they should just get a bunch of general education courses out of the way. Because of this, the girls ended up in the same classes.

The girls quickly walked back to their dorm, and found Amy. The trip to the bank was quick yet much was accomplished. They now had some spare American cash in their pockets to get some things that they needed and set up their checking account. They decided that they would hit the university bookstore in the morning, because even though it was early, their bodies were still on a different clock. And besides, they needed to call their families…….and there was that matter of an eight hour time difference to deal with. By the time they got back to their room after a quick lunch it was already 12:30 in the afternoon.

Each of the girls plopped onto their beds with their cell phones. Each called their families. Jules had a cheery chat with her mom and dad. Her dad was impressed that they met Beckham on their flight…..and of course he wanted all the details. Jules spent time talking about their captain and the rest of their team, how they had already registered for their first semester classes, and set up their checking accounts. Mom was interested in what the rest of the girls were like, and of course asked if she had seen any cute boys yet. To which Jules responded, "Oh mom."

Jess on the other hand was nervous to call her parents. Her palms were sweating, and she wasn't sure what exactly to day. She decided this conversation was best made in Punjabi, just so her dear friend wouldn't have to worry about her. Her mom answered the phone, and cried when she heard her youngest daughter's voice. Her mom asked her about everything she had done so far, and to make sure the picture of Guru Nanak was by her bedside. When Jess assured her everything was alright, her mom handed the phone over to her dad. Dad. However, all he wanted to know was that his little girl was okay and getting settled. When he was satisfied with her answers, only then did he change the topic of conversation. Jess noticed the sound of a closing door, which meant her father had gone outside to get away from other ears. She knew what was coming.

"So _butai_, have you talked to Joe yet?" her father asked.

"Uh, J-joe." stammered his embarrassed daughter.

"Jessminder, I know." answered her father. "However, I want your mother and I to get to know him better while you are in America before I make any decision."

"Thanks dad." responded a shocked Jess. "I t-talked to Joe last night. He told me about dinner last night. I'm afraid I woke him up though. But I needed to talk to someone, and I knew you had to work early this morning, so I called him instead."

"That's okay, daughter." laughed her father. "Now, you call that _goreh_ of yours, and your mother and I will talk to you later, okay. We love you Jess. Make us proud."

"Thanks dad……and I will work my hardest, both in class and on the pitch. I love you dad. Say 'hi' to Tony and Pinky for me, and tell them I will e-mail them as soon as we get a computer set up in our room, okay?"

"I will daughter. Bye."

"Bye."

Both Jess and Jules hung up with their families about the same time. They just sort of sat their looking at each other, still in a sense of disbelief of where they were. They knew that they most likely had conversations much the same, so they really didn't have much to say. Jess knew however, that she would have to talk to her dear friend soon about what her father said about Joe. That part of the conversation left her feeling positive about the future.

Jules broke the silence. "Are you going to call Joe now?"

"Yes, I promised him I would." responded Jess.

"Would you mind if I just said a quick 'hello' to him and thank him once again for getting us here?" asked Jules.

"No, that would be fine. I was going to ask you if you wanted to talk to him anyway." responded Jess.

Jess picked up her cell phone again, and dialed Joe's number. Joe was obviously waiting for her call, because Jess didn't even here it ring before she heard Joe's voice.

"Jess…..I've been waiting all day to hear your voice." said a relieved Joe.

"Me too." agreed Jess. "Hey, Jules wants to talk to you for a moment….here she is."

Jess handed the phone to Jules, and she said her hello, and answered the questions that Joe had for her. Although Jules could tell, there was only one person he wanted to talk to at that moment, and it wasn't her. So Jules quickly and politely ended her portion of the call, using the excuse, that she was going down to the room of the captain to talk football. As Jules handed the phone back to Jess she mouthed, that she was going down to Amy's room. Jess mouthed back 'thanks' grateful to have some privacy.

"Jess?" asked Joe. "Are you still there?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, Jules was saying something to me on the way out."

"So, how was your day?" asked Joe.

"It's been okay, although it's only about 1:30 in the afternoon here, so the day is far from over. I think I could fall asleep and sleep 'til morning like I did yesterday. I think we were in bed by 7. Jet lag is awful. However we had to get up, since we had to meet our advisors, register for classes, and get money exchanged and checking accounts set up. Lucky for us, breakfast was a team function, because otherwise we wouldn't have had any money…..neither of us thought to exchange money at either Newark or Los Angeles. Then we came back and called our families."

"Wow…..sounds like you've been busy. In all of that, did you think of me?" teased Joe.

"What do you think?" Jess teasingly asked. "I'm talking to you now, aren't I? That would seem to imply that I've been thinking about you a lot. And considering I never heard the phone ringing on your end, I would have to say the feeling is mutual."

At that, the two of them laughed. Conversation flowed naturally. Jess told Joe, that her father mentioned him. He was surprised at that, and curious at the same time. Jess reassured him, that he had only good things to say. Jess guessed that they were going to have no problems with her father, however it was going to be her mother that was their roadblock. She kept that to herself though, as to not worry Joe. They agreed that no matter, they were going to spend as much time together as possible when she was home for break, because phone calls and e-mails are not the same. As Joe listened to Jess talk, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. That was going to be priority number one, when they were together. Jess wanted the sensation of kissing him again. Christmas couldn't come soon enough.

"Shoot." exclaimed Jess.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"We've been talking for over 2 hours. My parents are going to kill me when they get this phone bill." replied a disheartened Jess.

"Love, let me call you back. What's your number there in California." offered Joe.

Jess gave him the number, but made him promise that they wouldn't talk long, because it was expensive. They agreed that they were going to have to use the internet to communicate as much as they wanted to, and only use the phone once a week. When the phone rang in the room, she jumped to get it. Joe teased her for being quick on her toes. They really only talked long enough to tell each other that they loved the other, and made "dates" to chat online. When Jess hung up, she felt sad and happy all at the same time.

She got up from her bed and wandered down to Amy's room, and found a group of girls sitting around talking. Of course, as soon as Jess walked in, they ALL wanted to know about her guy back home. Jules winked at her, and Jess just laughed and shook her head. What could she do? She grabbed a spot on the floor, and she and Jules told the other the story of Joe.


	11. University Life

UNIVERSITY LIFE:

Days and weeks passed quickly. Jess and Jules decided that it passed quickly because they were so busy. They never knew if they'd have enough time to get all their coursework completed and manage to impress their coach. However, they did both. Both received good marks by the time midterms rolled around.

However, Jess was a true scholar. All of her professors (and teaching assistants) were in love with this student. She excelled in every course she took. And by the time midterms did roll around, she had definitely decided on a degree in sports medicine. Her father, surprisingly approved. Jess attributed that to it being a career in the medical field. While, she was no longer going to be a solicitor, this was going to be a worthy career. Mr. Bhamra smiled at the thought of his daughter taking a course of study that will always keep her involved in sports.

Jules was a cheery, popular student. However, that popularity did not effect her studies. Her freshman English class was a creative writing course, in which she excelled. One day, her professor held her after class, to ask if her if she had made any decisions on her major. Jules told her favorite professor, that she was considering journalism, centering her writing around sports. Her English professor knew many of the journalism professors both professionally and personally. She told her bright student, that she was going to put a good word in for her, to see if maybe they can fast track her journalism career.

It took longer for the girls to excel at football. At first, the girls didn't get a lot of playing time, mostly because they were the youngest members on the team. And what time they got, they were rarely on the same line. This frustrated them to no end, but they couldn't question their coach. One day though, their coach learned a lesson. It was mid October, and they were tied 1-1 against archrival UCLA. Nothing seemed to be working. All throughout the 2nd period, Coach Jennings continued to shuffle the lines. When the 3rd period started, the coach got terribly nervous. This was a game they could not lose, nor could they swallow losing. Still, nothing worked. Out of frustration the Coach Jennings barked,

"Bhamra, Paxton, get out there!"

The girls were shocked, as they had had little playing time in this game. But they were ready. They looked at each other and knew exactly that they had to do. Their goalie got the ball to their defenders, and got the ball into the offensive end. From there, Jess and Jules took over. They drove the net hard, passing back and forth to each other in order to avoid UCLA's defenders. Jules passed the ball to Jess, and Jess saw her opportunity. UCLA's goalie went low….Jess went high. SCORE! Their teammates and their coach couldn't believe what they had just seen. The two girls played together like seasoned pros, and because of that, it was determined that these two would never be on separate lines. With 5 minutes left to go, the team did what they needed to do to maintain their lead.

After that game, the team went out to celebrate their victory, and even more to celebrate their luck at getting these two players. They filled up on junk food and had a great time. One of the girls presented Jess with a copy of the game tape, that she had asked for shortly after the game was over. She was thankful, and all she could think of was the person she planned on sharing this tape with. Joe.

Jess needed to get back to her room. She had school work to do, and she was supposed to talk to Joe online that night. Besides, she needed to go to the post office before classes in the morning. She had some letters to send to her family, including a very important one to her father as well needing to send the tape to Joe.

As soon as she sat at her desk, an IM window showed up. Jess smiled at its words:

"I see congratulations are in order."

"I take it that you've been sitting online waiting for me. I would have been here sooner, but they took us out to celebrate. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry love, I just logged on about 45 minutes ago, which gave me chance to check on your game and look at some other things online as well. But hey, I'm impressed that MY girl is making things happen on her team."

"Coach Jennings told us that he's decided to keep Jules and I together from now on. We had been wanting to ask him to put us together forever, but we were afraid to ask. I told him that, and Coach said he wished I had."

"So, how did you midterms go?"

"Good. I received top grades in all my classes. I'm just glad midterms are over. Because that means I'm halfway done with this semester, and that I can come home. I don't know why, but all of the sudden I'm starting to feel homesick Joe."

"It won't be much longer love. About a month and a half until your final exams, take your tests, and then you can get on the plane and come home to me."

"Joe I can't wait for you to hold me again. I suppose that is what is making me homesick. That knowing I will be home soon, but afraid that it will take forever for the day to come."

"It will come….don't worry. I was wondering if you would like to spend a few days with my family in Ireland. I'm going home for Christmas for the first time in four years, and I would feel better if I had you there with me. Please say you'll come…"

"I don't know Joe. I would love to, but I'll have to ask my parents. And we still have to have "the talk" with them you know."

"I think your father and I have had that talk many times over. I don't think you will get much resistance from him if you were to ask him."

"How long would we be in Ireland? Because I really need to spend time with my family too."

"Well I still have to run the pub, so I'm only planning on going up the day before Christmas Eve and coming back two days after Christmas Day. That's not too long, is it?"

"No, I think I can get away for that time, as long as you promise to spend as much time with my parents."

"That's not hard…..with your mom's cooking and your dad's conversation, they'll have to kick me out of your house."

"Have you ever been to Ireland?"

"No."

"Well you're in for a treat. Christmas in Ireland, especially County Cork is magical, but then I might be a bit biased."

"Uh, Joe……does your family know about me?"

"Of course they do."

"No, I mean do they know that I'm not white."

"Yes, love. I've told them. At first they were a bit shocked, but they'll love you……especially since it's because of you that I'm actually going home. My Nana is going to spoil you…..you're going to have to go on a strict diet after she's gotten a hold of you."

"Joe, I can't wait. I hate to say this, but I have to go. I still have homework to do and get to bed at a decent time….it's 9pm here. And I have a letter to write to my dad. Besides, if you let me go now, you will be rewarded by a gift in the mail."

"I like presents. And because of that, I will let you go for now. I love you, and don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. I love you Joe. Good night, and dream of me."

"I always do. Good night sweetheart."

Jess wrote a very important, heart felt letter to her dad. However she did not address it to her house. She put it in a larger envelope to her sister Pinky. She included some very important instructions for her sister about getting this letter to their dad. Then she packed up the video tape for Joe, attaching a quick note reminding him that he would have to get it converted in order to watch it, and of course to tell him she loves him.

Luckily for her, she just had a little bit of homework to do. Just as she was getting started, Jules walked in. She got to work on hers as well. Within an hour, they were both done, and ready to get some sleep. Just before they turned out the lights, Jess told her friend about her Christmas plans.

"Jules, it looks like I'm going to Ireland for Christmas. Have you ever been there?"

"You lucky devil. Ireland is gorgeous. I've only been there on summer holiday though with my family, I can only imagine what it will look like with all the snow. So I take it Joe asked you to go home with him?" asked Jules.

"Yes. I've never been there. I'm a bit nervous, because I don't believe his parents and relatives are fully prepared for him to be bringing home an Indian." said Jess.

"Don't worry Jess, you'll be with Joe and that's all that matters, right?

"Yeah, but I'm still scared."

"Have you thought about what I said about going to campus health one of these days?" asked Jules.

"Yeah. I shouldn't, but you're right. It's better to be prepared, and especially since I'm heading out of town with him I might as well take care of that issue. My parents will flip if they find out that I'm on the Pill. But then I highly doubt that Joe's Irish Catholic parents would be too happy either." Jess responded.

"Well, we might as well both of us get that out of the way. I'm calling tomorrow to make an appointment for myself, and I hope you do as well." stated Jules.

"Well, I'm ready for bed." stated a tired Jess. "What about you?"

"Yeah. Good night Jess…….you lucky girl."

"Good night Jules."


	12. Dinner and a Movie

DINNER AND A MOVIE:

It was mid November. Joe was terribly excited. About two weeks ago, he received the tape of Jess' game. However, he's not been able to watch until now. A friend of him who works with video could not get the tape transferred until now. Because it had been recorded on an American camcorder, there was no way anyone here in England was going to be able to watch it. But, now it was ready. He went over to his friend's studio and picked up. Joe felt like Christmas had come early, however little did he know how good this day would turn out.

When he got back to the pub, he called Mr. Bhamra's cell phone to tell him what he had, and asked if he could bring it over to watch with them. Not only was Jess' father excited to finally be able to watch his daughter play a college game, but he was able to extend a very important invitation to dinner that night. Mr. Bhamra also had a gift to give.

After hanging up with Jess' dad, he made a quick call to Jess herself. However she must have been in class, so he left a message saying he was going to be at her parents' house that night to watch her tape and to have dinner…..and to tell her that he loved her.

He ran home real quick, and tidied himself up a bit.

Promptly at 6pm, Joe rang the doorbell and the Bhamra residence. Jess' father opened the door, and greeted Joe with a friendly handshake. Mrs. Bhamra called out from the kitchen, "Joe, it is so nice of you to join us tonight. It's not as much fun when it's just Moran and I. And I hear you have tape of Jessminder."

"Yes, Mrs. Bhamra, that is correct. I haven't seen it myself either, and I'm really curious to see what their coach does with them." replied an eager Joe.

"Are you thirsty Joe?" asked his host.

"I'll have whatever you're having sir." replied Joe.

While Mrs. Bhamra made the last minute preparations on their meal, the two very different men talked eagerly about Jess' season. Santa Clara had made the playoffs, and currently were in the middle of a push for the national championship. And from what Joe was able to piece together through stories online and Jess and Jules, they were a huge part of the reason for the team's success.

Eventually the three sat down for dinner. The chatter was friendly and comfortable. And the food was even better. Joe never left the Bhamra table hungry, that's for sure. And the compliments he always paid Mrs. Bhamra made her feel on top of the world. The more she was around this young man, the more she liked him. Her husband had hinted that their daughter loved this _goreh_ and she could understand why. At first she was a bit shocked, but the more she thought about this and spent time with Joe, the more natural it felt. She was beginning to think he would make a good son-in-law. He even helped her clear the table. Yes, this was a good man.

The three then went into the room where the television was located. Mr. Bhamra popped the tape into the video player. They talked much during the first half, since Jess had limited playing time. Even Mrs. Bhamra wondered why her daughter wasn't playing with her friend. Joe assured her with his smile that that would change. Soon enough the unlikely trio watched on the screen as the two girls they knew took their place on the field. It all happened so quickly, but it was amazing. There were Jess and Jules charging the net. And there it was, Jess scored that important goal. Mrs. Bhamra even let out and excited yell. Joe figured if he got enough of these tapes, he would turn Jess' mom into a huge football fan.

They sat for a few moments talking about the game. Even though it was almost a month old, they were excited about what they saw. Jess' parents were very thankful that Joe decided to share this moment with him. Mr. Bhamra was surprised that Joe hadn't watched it by himself, and then brought it over. Another plus in a protective father's book. Mr. Bhamra knew these two young people were scared to approach him about their relationship, but he knew he was going to make it easy on them.

And because of that, he had something to give Joe. He waited until his wife was in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner mess. After she left the room, Mr. Bhamra turned his attention to Joe.

"So Joe, are you getting ready for the upcoming season here?"

"Yes, however Jess and Jules leave me with big holes on the team. It's going to be hard to fill them." answered Joe. "And with this season being the first pro one, I have a lot on my plate. I need to hire an assistant coach, and soon."

"Have you advertised the position yet?"

"Not yet, but we will soon. I need to talk to the league chairman, as I have an idea of a good assistant. In fact, one I would like your advice on." commented Joe.

"M-my opinion?" questioned a very bewildered Mr. Bhamra.

"Well, I was considering asking Jess' friend Tony to help me out. He knows a lot about football. Heck he taught Jess a lot of what she knows. And if he did that, he's the best candidate I know." said Joe. "Do you think he'd be interested?

"Hmmm……I think he would. However, you will have to ask Tony. And I know he's dealing with university plans as well." replied Mr. Bhamra. "Now Joe, I have something I must share with you. This is for you to read, and while you read that, I am going to assist my wife."

With that, Joe was handed a letter. Even before he really looked at it, he knew he was reading a letter from Jess to her father. Joe wondered what was contained within, that Mr. Bhamra felt that he needed to read it. Joe took a deep breath and began reading.

_Dear Dad,_

_As you have noticed, you received this letter from Pinky and not from your own postbox. I needed you to read this without Mom's influence. I hope you understand why, after you have read everything. I also hope, that when the time is right, you share my feelings with Mom._

_You and I have talked about Joe on occasion. I really don't know where to start, so I will try to explain everything. All I really know is that I love him. I love him so much, that I really can't imagine my life without him in it. He has given me the moon and the stars, and I feel like I have given him nothing in return. All I can give him is my love. _

_No one planned for this happen. I never planned on playing football. I didn't plan on going to America to play football and get an education. Nor did I plan to fall in love with my coach. And even more, I never planned on falling in love with a white man. But that is what has happened. God has somehow planned for this to happen. I don't know why, but who am I to question him? You always taught me, that we cannot change our future. I believe what is happening now if part of my future. And Joe will be my future. _

_All I can hope for, is that you let us have a chance to discover our future. I know this isn't what you and Mom wanted for me, but it's what I want. Joe has changed my life, and made a huge impression on it already. That will never change. I would hate to live my life with this impression in it, and not have the man responsible for that impression in my life._

_We can talk more about this when I am home on break, however I just needed you to know how I felt before I get home. I plan on spending as much time with Joe as possible over my holiday. Three weeks will give me plenty of time with you and the family as well. I have no plans on skipping out on you, because you are my family and I miss you all terribly. _

_Please Dad…all I ask is that you hear me out. I will try to live by your wishes, whatever they may be. But I really don't want to be tempted to go against your wishes. No matter what happens Dad, I love you. I hope you and Mom always remember that._

_Love,_

_Jessminder_

Joe sat there bewildered. He felt terribly honored and humbled that Mr. Bhamra had chosen to share these personal thoughts with him. The emotion in Jess' words made him cry. He was wiping his eyes as Jess' father returned to the living room.

"I see you had the same reaction that I did." commented a quiet Mr. Bhamra.

"I really am undeserving of her words." said Joe. "I haven't given her nearly as much, as she has given me. Before I met your daughter, I thought my life was pretty good. But after…well after I met her, I realized just how empty my life really was. At 22 years of age, I thought I had everything all figured out. But I found out that I didn't, and in reality, I was pretty stupid. She is the one who convinced me to contact my dad about the successes I was having coaching the girls' team here. I haven't talked to him in four years. It's because of your daughter, that I am slowly rebuilding a relationship with my family. I never would have thought it was possible, but somehow your daughter has made this possible for me. She says that I gave given her the stars and the moon. That's not true. She has given that to me. I will have to work my entire life to repay her for what she has given me. And sir, I would like to be given that opportunity. And you can call me crazy if you like. But even though I haven't know her long, I know that I want to marry her."

Joe looked at Mr. Bhamra. Then he bent his head. To Mr. Bhamra, Joe looked like a man praying, which is exactly what he was doing. Joe hadn't prayed in years, but he hoped that God heard his prayers. Prayers that Mr. Bhamra wouldn't kick him out of his house. God obviously listened to Joe that night.

"Joe." Mr. Bhamra said to break Joe out of his solitude. "You have my permission. Please remember however, that she is my daughter, and one of God's most precious gifts to me."

Joe nodded. He was completely speechless. Joe attempted to hand him back Jess' letter, however Mr. Bhamra wouldn't accept it.

"No Joe, that belongs to you now."

"Th-thank you sir."

"Now, you can go out and buy one of those fancy engagement rings you _gorehs_ buy." laughed Mr. Bhamra.

"I assure you sir, it won't be too fancy…I don't have that kind of money" laughed Joe.

Joe suddenly turned serious. "Mr. Bhamra, I was wondering if Jess could accompany me to Ireland for Christmas. I'm leaving for home the day before Christmas Eve and coming back two days after Christmas Day. I would really love it if Jess could come and meet my family."

Mr. Bhamra thought to himself for a moment. Why not, he thought to himself, he's asking for permission just like he's always asked for permission. Mr. Bhamra had complete trust in this young man, there was only one answer he could give.

"Joe, you may take Jessminder to Ireland with you. Just promise me that you two spend as much time as you can with her mother and I. We're planning on having a big party on New Year's Eve, and would appreciate your presence there…especially as our future son-in-law."

"Thank you sir. I hate to do this, but I really must get back to my place. I have some bookkeeping to do before I go to sleep. And I was hoping to talk to Jess before going to sleep."

"Joe, no apologies are needed. Go, and tell our daughter we love her."

The two men shook hands, an exchange of trust had taken place. He said his goodbyes for the night. As he walked out the door, he felt like he had been handed the world. Mr. Bhamra commented to his wife, that there goes our future son-in-law…and surprisingly, she didn't question him. She simply nodded in agreement.

When Joe got home, he turned on his computer. By doing that, he was greeted by the message he knew would be there waiting for him.

"I love you Joe."

To which Joe responded, "I love you Jess." And by doing so, he was up far later than he planned on, but after the gift he'd been given tonight, nothing like a lack of sleep could hold him down.


	13. Homeward Bound

HOMEWARD BOUND:

"Ladies and gentlemen…..we're about 30 minutes out from Heathrow." the captains voice came over the speakers. "We might have a bit of a holding pattern, as there is rain coming down. So please, sit back and relax and we'll get you on the ground as soon as we've been cleared to land. In the meantime, for those of you with connecting flights, please look at the terminal map found in the magazine located in the pouch in the seat in front of you. We'd also like to take this time to thank you for flying with us, and we hope to serve you in the future. Happy Holidays."

Home. It had been a busy yet long semester. Both girls were desperate to get home to family and friends. While they loved their time in America, they both agreed, there's no place like home. Football served as a distraction for them…..however after that crushing loss in the semifinals for the national championship, there was only one thing they could think of. Home. It was all they could think about.

The girls didn't say much to each other during after hearing the captain's words. Each was lost in their thoughts, however they both thought of the men in their lives. Jules was thinking of Stephen. He was a sophomore on the men's team at Santa Clara. They had met at a party thrown for both the men's and women's teams. Since that night, they'd been virtually inseperable. Jules loved being able to combine her love of sport with a man, who chose not to treat her simply as "one of the guys" as had happened in the past. She thought to herself, how everything had worked out for the best in the guy department. She knew that her mom and her FINALLY had something to talk about. Jules laughed inwardly…..this will be an odd conversation. "I've never had a conversation about men with my mom without rolling my eyes." she thought to herself.

Jess' thoughts were equally as focused. Joe. She wondered how he had managed to get her father to agree to letting her go to Ireland in just a few days. Joe in typical male fashion, kept that secret to himself. She had a couple of days with her family before leaving…..so maybe she could find out that secret from one of them. She was nervous about meeting his family. He had a large immediate family…..two sisters and two brothers, all of them younger than Joe. Although, she was used to large, boisterous family functions. But then those family functions were always with other Indians.

The girls were jostled from their solitude by the wheels of the plane finally touching English soil. They each let out a collective sigh of relief. It was Jules who broke the silence. "Welcome home Jess."

"Thank goodness." agreed Jess. "We're finally here. I never thought this day would come. I don't know about you, but ever since our last game, school just dragged on. At least our final exams seemed to fly by quickly."

"No kidding." laughed Jules. "I can't tell you how good it felt to finally cross the 19th off of the calendar, and walk up to that ticket counter at the airport."

"Any idea who's picking you up?" asked Jess.

"I think my mom." replied Jules. "She told me that Dad was working late tonight, and that I wouldn't see him until about 9pm. What about you?"

"Being that it's the holidays, my dad has been pulling overtime at the airport. I know they won't let him leave his post here at Heathrow. Mom's not too big on driving, especially in the airport area. Joe said he couldn't get away, so my guess is that I'll see either Tony or Pinky."

Jules smiled. She knew exactly who was coming to pick her up. Joe had e-mailed her to tell Jules his plan to surprise Jess. Jules couldn't wait to see her friend's expression on her face.

The girls bounded from their seats the minute they pulled up to their gate. They ran to immigration, and being that they were in fantastic shape, they weren't out of breath. They breezed through customs, unlike that day back in August. When they got to baggage claim, they didn't see their rides right away, so Jules pulled them over to the carousel to try and find their bags.

All of the sudden, Jess couldn't see. Whispered in her ear was a "Guess who." It was a voice she knew by heart.

"JOE!" exclaimed Jess. "W-what are you doing here? You said you couldn't make it."

"And you believed that?" asked Joe. "Nothing could keep me from you."

Joe pulled her into his arms and just held her. Held her as if there was no tomorrow. Jess held him as tightly, and cried. She was home. "Shhh…..don't cry love. You're home now." Jess looked into Joe's eyes, and was lost. It was at that moment that Joe kissed her, and spun her around. They were somehow broken from their seclusion, by a squealing Jules.

"MOM!" Jules was hugging her mom. She too was so thankful to be home. Jess looked at her friend's homecoming with her mom with a smile on her face…..although a smile with tears still streaming down her face. Joe was holding her at her hip, and kissing her temple.

"Joe." said a quiet Jess. "There's my suitcase. Can we get it so I can go home?"

"No problem. I'd like to get you out of here myself." Joe said with a wink.

Joe, the gentleman that he was hauled both of their suitcases off of the carousel. They walked to their cars, and Jess gave her friend a hug, and told Jules that she would call her in the morning after she'd gotten some sleep. Jules laughed because she knew as much as Jess did, that it wouldn't be morning when she called.

When Jess got into Joe's car, she felt suddenly alive yet tired at the same time. When he sat in the drivers' seat, they just sat there looking at each other for a couple of minutes, neither of them saying a word. They didn't need words.

"Joe," whispered Jess. "Take me home."

"My pleasure." Joe said as he took her hand.

The drive went fast. As they pulled up to her parents' house she saw all the cars.

"What's up?" asked a confused Jess.

"I think it would be a party for you." teased Joe. "I love you Jess…..welcome home."

And with that, the two walked into the house……to the jubilant exclamations of the family and friends gathered inside.


	14. Cross St George's Channel

'CROSS ST. GEORGE'S CHANNEL:

Beep, beep, beep, beep….

Jess surprisingly smiled as she looked at her alarm flashing 6pm. She laughed, because what person in their right mind sets their alarm clock when they're on vacation…epecially for one at 6 in the evening? Well a person, who's love of her life is picking her up in two hours. They had to catch a ferry in Wales. In order to make the most of their time in Ireland, they were taking the ferry leaving at the obnoxious hour of 2:45am. However, that meant that they would land in Rosslare at 6:30 in the morning. It was going to be about a four hour drive to Pembroke, so they had to leave tonight. Of course they still had the drive to Joe's family's house outside of Blarney.

"Jessminder." called her mom. "Jessminder, wake up silly girl. Otherwise Joe will leave for Ireland without you,"

Not likely, Jess thought to herself. She sat up in her bed, and looked around her room. She had packed the small bag of stuff she needed for her trip to Ireland before she took her long nap. All she had to do now, was take a quick shower, make herself beautiful, have a quick bite, and wait for Joe. "Well, you better get moving." Jess said to herself, smiling.

After her shower, she braided her jet hair into a single plait. She would take it out of the braid when they got to Ireland…..it would be soft and wavy by then. She had no idea of what to wear. In this sort of emergency, she called Jules.

"Hello?" asked Jules as she picked up the phone. She wasn't expecting any calls, especially not from her lucky friend.

"Jules, you have to help me." exclaimed Jess. "I don't know what to wear."

Jules laughed at her friend. "Oh, is that all? Well, I would suggest since you're traveling tonight, I would keep it simple…jeans and a sweater. However, make it that stunning red sweater you bought in America shortly before we left. Joe won't know what hit him when he sees you in that sweater."

"A sweater? Are you sure?" asked Jess.

"Yes….besides, it gets cold on the ferry, even in the summer time. Sweaters are a must."

"Thanks." answered Jess.

"Are you excited?" asked Jules…who very well knew the answer.

"Excited and nervous." responded her friend. "I'm afraid of meeting his family. I'm afraid of going to midnight Mass on Christmas Eve. I'm a-"

"STOP." cried her friend. "You'll be fine. And you'll have an amazing time."

"Well, I should finish getting ready." laughed Jess. "Joe should be here in about an hour. Thanks again, and have a good Christmas. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Okay….and Jess, have the best of times." replied her friend.

Jess put on a pair of jeans with "the" red sweater…..it was extremely soft to the touch, and hugged her body. She completed the look with a pair of black leather boots with just a bit of a heel. Jess looked in the mirror, and thought that she didn't look half bad. Jess grabbed her small suitcase and went downstairs. Her mom had dinner waiting for her. She had a hard time eating, because even though she was hungry and knew she had to eat, she was very nervous.

"Mom?" asked Jess.

"Yes, Jessminder?"

"Do you think his parents will like me?" asked a worried Jess.

"Of course they will like you." answered a confident mom. "And if they don't, well that's their problem and not yours. Besides, why would they not like you? Joe likes you."

"I'm just afraid they won't like me." answered a scared Jess.

"Just remember _butai_, that we love you. And no matter what, we will always love you." said her father reassuringly.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Even though Jess knew who it was, it was if she was somehow glued to her seat. Her father went to the door.

"Ah, Joe," said her father. "Come on in. Jess is just finishing up her dinner. Would you like something to eat yourself?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I made myself a sandwich before I drove over." answered an almost giddy Joe.

"Come and join us at the table, while we finish up our dinner." replied Mr. Bhamra. And with that, Joe joined his second family.

"So Joe, do you know where you're going?" asked a curious Mrs. Bhamra.

"I sure do ma'am." answered Joe. "I can't tell you how many times I've taken this very route as a kid. When I was still playing football myself, my dad and I came to London many times for various tournaments. Although this is the first time that I've made this trip where England is my point of origin."

"Do you have any plans while you're in Ireland?" asked Mr. Bhamra.

"Not really." answered Joe. "For the most part, we're just going to hang out with my family. I haven't seen them in four years, so there's a lot of catching up to do. My sister Fiona is now the same age I was when I left. I have a feeling that a lot of stuff has happened in those four years. The only set plans we have, are going to midnight Mass with my family on Christmas Eve and a huge dinner with my extended family at my Nana's house on Christmas Day. Besides, I promised Jess that I wouldn't plan too much stuff since she's suffering from some jet lag."

"I'm not that tired." said a yawning Jess.

With that, everyone broke into laughter. Joe looked at his watch.

"Jess, we should get going. We have a long drive, and it takes a lot of time to check in once we get to Pembroke." Joe said, interrupting the fun.

"Okay." replied Jess. "Oh hey, I left my coat upstairs, let me go grab it, and we can be on our way." With that, Jess ran up the stairs.

While she was in the relative seclusion on her room, Jess' parents reminded Joe to drive carefully, take care of their daughter, and to enjoy themselves. Mr. Bhamra also insisted on giving Joe some traveling money. Joe of course didn't want to take it, but you can't argue with a concerned father. Joe reluctantly took the money, thanking both of them for their hospitality, and for allowing him to steal their daughter for a few days.

When Jess came downstairs, she had on her black, fitted, wool pea-coat. She hugged both of her loving parents, and told them that she would see them in five days. She promised she would call them when they got to the home of Joe's family. Mr. Bhamra firmly shook Joe's hand, and with a knowing nod he told them to enjoy themselves. Joe grabbed Jess' suitcase, and they were out the door. He quickly put her suitcase in the trunk of his car, turned to wave at Jess' parents, and then got in his car. He started the ignition, and they were gone.

When Jess didn't say anything, Joe broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Joe.

"Yeah." answered Jess. "I'm just excited and nervous…..and I've never been to Ireland. This is an adventure for me. I was quiet like this when I got on the plane to America. Just thinking, that's all."

"Good. I was afraid you were going to tell me you didn't want to come with me."

"No, it's not that at all. In fact, I'm looking forward to this time here in the car, where it's just you and me. No one to watch us or listen to us, no computer or phone line between us. Just us." answered Jess.

"Well, I'd much rather we weren't stuck in this car to spend that time. At least when we get to Wales, and get the car loaded onto the ferry, we can relax." Joe said with a smile. Only he knew of the surprise he had waiting for them when they got to the ferry.

Even though they were both tired, they managed to stay awake. They had much to talk about. The four hour drive went quickly, so quickly they had to look at their watches when they pulled into the dock area. It was about 12:30 in the morning when they arrived. However, that was the time they needed to be there. Joe still had to pick up the tickets at the ticket counter, and deal with checking in his car. Because they were early, there was no rushing. And the had the easiest, stress free ferry boarding ever.

By the time that was all done, it was about 1:30 in the morning. Jess was starting to drop off. Passengers were starting to board the large ship, so he grabbed her hand.

"Let's go get a coffee in one of the on board restaurants," said Joe.

"Oh, Joe….I just want to go to sleep."

"You can, but not now, okay?"

They grabbed their coffees, and brought them back to the lobby area of the ferry. Their boat's name was the Isle of Inishmore. Jess was amazed by the size of everything. In fact she said to Joe while they were sitting in the lobby, that it looked like a hotel. Joe smiled at that.

"Sit here." Joe said. He got up, and went to the reception desk. The lady behind the counter handed Joe something, and he sat back down.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what" asked Jess.

"To sleep." responded Joe.

"Sleep, yes. Can we find a quiet corner somewhere…..if you don't mind if I lean on you that is." said a groggy Jess.

"I can do you one better." said a smiling Joe. "Come with me."

They went up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. All of the sudden, Joe stopped in front of a door, inserted a key card, opened a door, and pulled Jess inside. Joe had reserved a private room for them when he booked their tickets. He knew they needed real sleep, not the inefficient sleep one gets if they sleep in a chair with people all around them.

"Joe, what's this?" asked a suddenly awake Jess.

"Our private corner of the ship. You said you wanted to sleep, and now you can. We both can." answered a suddenly emotional Joe.

"Thank you. Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" asked Jess.

"I will hold you until you fall asleep, and I will hold you until you wake."

They both quickly got rid of their shoes, and laid down on the double bed. Joe took Jess into his arms. She looked into his eyes, and he was lost. They shared the most intimate kiss of their lives, hands reaching out to pull the other closer. They had to force themselves to slow down. When they finally broke their kiss, it was Joe who spoke first.

"Jess……get some sleep. We have to wake up in about 3 hours."

"You need some sleep as well. Thank you for this bed Joe……I love you."

"I love you too…more than you know."

Joe pulled Jess back into his arms, and he thought to himself, that this must be heaven. And with that they slept. They slept until the alarm went off at 6am, and they awoke in each other's arms. Joe woke first, and couldn't believe how peaceful she looked. He looked forward to more moments just like.

They put their shoes back on. Jess went into the bathroom in their room. When she came back out, she had brushed her teeth and had brushed out her hair and left it down. Joe pulled her into his arms again, and kissed her gently. Her simple beauty always amazed him. They grabbed their things, left the key at the reception desk, and went to get a quick breakfast. Just as they got up from their seat, Joe looked out one of the many huge windows on the ship…

"Welcome to Ireland, love."

Jess took one look at the beautiful scene in front of her, and couldn't wait to truly experience Ireland.


	15. Homecoming

HOMECOMING:

The young couple went through immigration then waited to retrieve their car. Once they got their car out of the bowels of the large ferry, they were on their way……well once they filled the gas tank. They had a two and a half to three hour drive from Rosslare to the area surrounding Blarney. At first, their conversation flowed and they had much to talk about. However, the closer to Blarney they got, the more reserved Joe became. About 45 minutes before they got to their destination, Jess was afraid she had done something.

"Joe?"

"Hmm." responded a preoccupied Joe.

"Are you okay? You're very quiet all of the sudden."

With those words, Joe pulled the car over on the side of the road. He didn't say anything, he just looked straight ahead. Something was definitely wrong. Jess put his hand in hers and just held it lovingly. She decided it was best to let Joe speak first. They sat there for about five minutes, with only the sound of the engine in background.

"I'm scared Jess. I've been away so long…and I left on such a bad note, that I don't know if I can do this."

"Joe…they're your family. And regardless of what happened in the past, they will always be your family. And love of family is stronger than anything."

"I'm not so worried about my mom or my brothers and sisters…it's my dad. He was such an important part of my life growing up…and we shut each other out for the past four years…I don't know if we can repair our relationship. And I'm afraid, that I'm just throwing you into the middle of this mess."

"Joe, you're not throwing me into the middle of anything. And if anyone is prepared for family issues like this, it's me. I had to face my parents about football, about you…and look how it all turned out. You just see…the love of a family can fix many problems. It will just take time…time that you must be willing to spend."

"You're right…but it doesn't change the fact that I am scared to death. I feel like I am facing the demons of my past. However, being that it is Christmas, I have a feeling that my dad and I can put aside our differences, in order for those around us to have a wonderful holiday. I can't tell you how much I've missed my mum and siblings. I can't imagine how much they've changed. My sister Fiona is just a little bit younger than you. She and I used to be so close. Even when I was playing in all those tournaments and she was dancing, we always made time for each other. And then there's Moira, Ian, and Sean. Moira is 16 now, Ian is 14, and Sean 12. I'm glad that my mom has had them around, because I know my absence has been very hard on her. I have many fences to repair…"

"Joe, look at me." Jess requested quietly.

Joe turned and looked at Jess. His eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I understand that you have relationships to mend. And the sooner that you begin that process of reconciliation the better it will be for everyone, especially for you. As much as we don't always get along with our families, we will always need them…and sometimes this is one of the hardest lessons we ever learn. I will be there for you when you need me…that much I can promise you."

Joe took the hand that was holding his, and kissed it. He thought to himself, "How did I get so lucky?" Joe didn't say anything out loud for another few moments. He needed to compose himself, and Jess' presence made that so very easy. There was an aura about her, that made him feel so at peace.

"I suppose we should get going…" Joe said somewhat absently.

Jess smiled at him…a smile that was returned, and this time the smile reached Joe's eyes. And now it was time for Joe to lighten the mood. He did this as they pulled back onto the highway.

"Are you ready to meet the craziness that is the O'Sullivan family?" teased Joe.

"Can they be any crazier than my family?" laughed Jess in response.

"You'd be surprised. You haven't met my Uncle Seamus yet."

"Hmm…sounds mysterious, but then we all have a weird relative or two. I guess that is what makes families so interesting. Of course they should seem less bizarre to me than my family seems to you."

"I don't know about that. Wait until you hear my Uncles and Great-Uncles arguing with each other in Irish after dinner at Nana's. It's not a normal O'Sullivan family function without the men all trying to outdo each other."

"In Irish?"

"Yeah, the old native Gaelic language of Ireland…they tend to slip into Irish when they have had a bit too much to drink, and so that us kids don't understand what they're saying. Of course none of them realize that Nana taught us enough Irish growing up to know exactly what they're saying. Well at least Nana taught my siblings and I, and I assume she taught some of my cousins. However, we learned the most because she lives across the road from us. I can't wait to surprise the "old men" when I cut into their conversation…"

"So that sign there…'Nollaig Shona Duit' is that in Irish?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean? I can't tell you how many times I've seen that exact one, but have no idea what it means."

"It means 'Merry Christmas' so I suppose that's why you keep seeing that. There's a push in various parts of Ireland, as well as Scotland and Wales for that matter, to put road signs into the various Gaelic languages. Some areas this is common, such as in the highland areas of Scotland or out on the Islands, but the pushes start in the areas where there are strong Gaelic speaking populations. Did you not see the signs in Wales?"

"No, I was too tired…and excited about this trip."

"Well, we'll be going through Wales during the day when we return…so you'll have to check out the signs. I think they've have the strongest cultural push to get back to their roots. Just about every town in Wales has two names…their English name and their Welsh name. It's pretty cool, but even to me, Welsh makes no sense. Besides, I can speak Irish better than I can read it."

"That's pretty interesting. I actually look forward to hearing this great family argument then." laughed Jess.

Jess noticed that the car was slowing down. They made their turn off of the main highway. Jess was amazed by the beauty that surrounded them. It was like they stepped into the pages of a fairy tale. She saw the signs for the ever famous Blarney Castle…she sort of hoped that Joe would take her to kiss the stone. Eventually, they turned onto a quiet road. As they came around the bend in the road, Joe broke her silence.

"There it is."

In front of her, was a large stone house with a thatched roof and a cheery red door. There was what appeared to be a wreath of holly on the door, and simple candles in the windows. The outbuildings were neat, and set further back from the house. All in all the house had a sense of welcoming all who came to its door. Joe pulled up to the door.

"You ready?" Joe asked as he turned off the ignition.

"As ready as you are."

As they opened their car doors, the red door opened, and running out came a woman.

"Joseph Ciaran O'Sullivan…" the crying woman said as she pulled her son into her arms.

The other occupants of the house spilled out. All Jess could do was watch the scene unfold before her. Names were called out, and hugs given. Eventually the patriarch of the house greeted his prodigal son. He took one look at his son, and pulled him into his strong arms.

"It's nice to have you home son." the man was on the verge of tears, but he kept them under control.

"Patrick, let you son introduce his guest…I'm afraid we've been ignoring her." smiled a cheery Mrs. O'Sullivan.

"Jess," Joe said as he grabbed her hand, "This is my mum, Molly…my dad Patrick…my sisters Fiona and Moira, and my brothers Ian and Sean. Everyone, this is Jess."

"It is wonderful to finally meet you Jess, we have heard much of you since Joe said he was coming home. 'Jess'…is that short for 'Jessica' or something else?"

"No ma'am. My full name is 'Jessminder' but just about everyone but my parents call me Jess. Thank you for having me here…it is absolutely lovely here, I've never seen anything like it."

"Please, call me Molly…I feel old when people call me 'ma'am'…and if you think it's beautiful here, wait until we take you to explore the countryside. I take it that you've never been to Ireland have you dear?"

"No I haven't…and I can see I've been missing out. Unfortunately the only places I've been is England and America."

"Well after your few days here Jess, you'll never want to live anywhere else…oh, we Irish are a bit partial to Ireland, can you tell?" Molly said as she winked at this beautiful girl. "Oh dear, what are we all doing standing out here in the cold? Joe, Patrick grab the bags and let us get into the house."

The large group piled into the house. Love and laughter surrounded them, and Jess knew this was going to be a true homecoming for Joe…it would heal him, to degrees that none of them knew. Tea was poured and Christmas cookies shared.


	16. O Holy Night

O HOLY NIGHT:

Jess rolled over in the bed she was sleeping. She sat up with a start. It was ten in the morning, and she rarely slept that late, especially when she was a guest in someone else's house. She was terribly frightened that everyone would think she was lazy. She sneaked into the bathroom, took her shower, and got herself looking presentable. When she got back to the room that she was sharing with Joe's sister Fiona, she was greeted by the merry girl.

"Morning Jess."

"Oh…good morning to you too. Am I the last one up?"

"No…I think Joe is still sound asleep." Fiona answered. "He and dad were up late last night talking while the rest of us were sound asleep. Between that and your long trip from London, he's wiped."

"I can imagine…I'm still tired from the flight from California. By the time I get myself all straightened out time wise, I'll have to get back on that plane."

"I want to hear ALL about America. I would love to go there for school…but I doubt my folks would allow that. You're so lucky that your parents let you go"

"Trust me…I never thought mine would let me go either…but you know what, parents surprise us from time to time. Just ask them, and explain that it's really what you want to do…of course it helps when you have someone like Joe who helps convince them that it's the right thing to do."

The girls laughed rather hard over that. The two girls sat there for at least 30 minutes talking, laughing and getting to know each other better…Jess really enjoyed the silly stories that Fiona shared with her about Joe. They quickly became the best of friends.

"Jess, my mum actually asked me to come up here and drag you down for some breakfast now that you're awake."

"Okay, let's go…I'm hungry."

The girls laughed merrily down the stairs, and were greeted by Molly who had a pretty table set. "Hungry girls?"

They looked at each other, and said in unison, "Starving." Molly was overjoyed to see the happiness in her house. It had been a while since this much happiness was in their home for Christmas. For four years, there was a hole in their home…somehow this Jess, who was so different from everything they knew, had helped fill the hole of emptiness. Her son was very much in love with Jess, and who could blame him she thought. She was pretty, smart, polite, and shared her son's love of football. When her husband came to bed early this morning, Patrick told her that their son was going to marry her. Neither could argue with that. And now that she thought about it, Jess was really no different from them.

Jess sat there happily enjoying her breakfast with Fiona and Molly. The rest of the family, with the exception of Joe and Patrick, eventually joined them. The family relished in sharing the funny stories of Joe. So much so, that by the time that Joe DID join them at the table, Jess couldn't look at him with a straight face. When he greeted her with a "Morning, love" the only response she could give him was a snorting laugh.

"Ah, bloody hell…what did all of you tell her?" Which of course made the group laugh even harder. Joe sat down with a look of feigned disgust. "Whatever they told you, don't believe a word of it." Joe said with a wink.

"Sure thing, 'Captain Amazing.'" Jess said with a briefly sober face. Of course after she said it, she broke into laughter again.

"I should have known that story would come out…" even Joe had to laugh at that memory of his childhood. So Joe did the only thing he could do in that particular situation…join in on the fun.

When Patrick eventually came down, he too was happy with the scene in front of him. And he knew there was but one reason for the happiness in their kitchen…the young woman his son brought home. The woman that Joe told him he was going to marry. 

When Molly started to clear away the breakfast dishes, Jess tried to help. "Oh no dear…you're our guest. Go…go and enjoy yourself. Joe, why don't you take Jess outside, and show her around?"

On that note, they grabbed their coats, Joe grabbed Jess' hand and out the door they went. Before they were more than two steps from the front door, Joe had Jess in his arms…complete with a very tender kiss. The family saw them from the kitchen window, and smiled. Jess was shown all the farm…complete with the places Joe would go as a kid to get away from it all. They were gone for about an hour, and just as they returned to the house a gentle swirl of snow flurries was starting to fall. Perfection.

When they got inside, the kids all gathered in the living room. There was a fire burning…between the warm chat, and friendly atmosphere, Jess snuggled up in Joe's arms and fell asleep. No one seemed to mind, as it all seemed so natural, besides most everyone took at nap at some point because of the late church service that was to come. Molly came into the living room and saw the beautiful girl peacefully sleeping in her son's arms. Quietly, she went to the quilt box, and got a blanket…she carefully went and wrapped up the couple. Joe's eyes fluttered open, and Molly simply put her finger to her lips and said "Shhh…" On her way out, she kissed the top of her son's head.

When Jess awoke, she had no idea how long she had been sleeping, but was reassured by seeing Joe looking lovingly into her eyes. "I love you." he whispered to Jess. He kissed her forehead, and told her to go back to sleep…which she gladly did. When she did wake for good, it was dark outside, candles were lit, and their was an excited buzz around the house. While they were sleeping, Joe's Nana had arrived, and had silently taken in the scene. Her smile conveyed her approval. The others had changed into their good clothes for Christmas Eve dinner and Mass. She gingerly kissed Joe's forehead to wake him up.

"Joe…I think there are more people here…and it appears that people have changed their clothes. I really should go up, and put something nicer on."

"Don't be gone long."

When Jess came downstairs, she had on a black wool skirt that just grazed her knees, a pale pink cashmere twin set, black tights, and black leather loafer type shoes. Her hair was all combed out, and fell around her shoulders, the way Joe loved it. Joe had changed into dress pants and a dark sweater. They met each other at the top of the stairs and went down together.

"Ah, my Joseph…" cried a happy Nana as she hugged her grandson. "It is so good to have you home."

"Thank you Nana." said a tearful Joe. "Uh, Nana…this is Jess…Jess, this is my Nana."

"Welcome to our family Jess." said a happy grandmother. She even gave a grandmotherly hug to the stunning girl before her.

Around 7pm, the family sat down for their Christmas Eve dinner. The food was good…lamb stew, vegetables, hearty breads…and the company was better. Jess' hosts asked her many questions about her family, as she did too. Their were no societal barriers, just good friends and family.

Shortly after 11pm, the family bundled up and headed to the church. Jess had never been in a church, especially not in one on a holy day. Jess looked at the beautiful façade of the church before her, and was suddenly rooted in place.

"Jess…what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know what to do. I've never been in a church before. I don't want to embarrass your family, because I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry…I'll be right next to you."

They went into the church, softly lit by candles. Jess thought to herself, that she had never seen such a beautiful religious service in her life. Sure she had heard the traditional Christmas carols growing up, but they were a million times more beautiful sung by the choir with the vaulted ceilings carrying their voices towards heaven. When the service was over, Jess was at peace…with herself, with the world.

Joe took her hand in his as they walked out of the church. He was stopped by many people who were pleasantly surprised to see him home. He ran into childhood friends that he hadn't seen in years. He stopped in his tracks when he heard

"Joseph O'Sullivan…I see the English have allowed you to leave the prison known as England."

"Kyle Murphy you crazy bloke…I was waiting for you to rescue me mate, but you let me down…so I let the lass here do your job."

Kyle stopped and looked at Jess. "Ah, so you're the mystery woman all of Blarney has heard about. Truth be told, when I heard Joe here was coming home and with a beautiful English woman no less, I thought that it was a bit of 'blarney' itself. Now I've seen it for myself…are pigs flying Joe?"

"Kyle…she's mine mate." laughed Joe. "Jess…this is Kyle, we were best chums growing up. Kyle, this is Jess."

"Nice to meet one of Joe's old friends…I'm afraid I've only met his English friends."

"Ugh…that pains me mate. ENGLISH friends? Oh, Joe, you've been away too long. I've supposed they've brainwashed you into their bloody British ways."

"Don't worry mate…Once and Irishman, always an Irishman." Joe laughed. "Hey, we need to get back to my parents' home. Are you in town for a while, because we should get together."

"Yeah…what are you doing the day after Christmas?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing, at least nothing as far as I know."

"There's going to be a big bash at O'Briens'…much of the old gang will be there. The two of you should come. Then you can bust the myth…no one will believe me if I tell them that you're home and with a girl no less."

"Sounds good…live music I take it?"

"Of course…my cousin Jill is the fiddler in the group."

"We'll be there…hey, we have to go. Take care mate."

"You too mate…Nice to meet you Jess."

"You too."

As they got into their car, Joe turned to her.

"Oh, the gossip is flying already…by the time we get to O'Briens' there will be wagers made already on whether or not you're real. Kyle Murphy has the biggest mouth in all of Blarney, if not all of County Cork." Joe laughed.

When they got back to the house, they walked to the front door. Joe needed to kiss her before she went to sleep…just as she needed to kiss Joe. The scene of freshly fallen snow was too romantic to pass up. With each kiss they fell more and more in love. It was if nothing could stand in their way.

"Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Joe."

They went inside, shared a cup of tea with the family. Shortly thereafter, everyone went to their rooms and slept until morning. Christmas morning.


	17. The Holly and the Ivy

THE HOLLY AND THE IVY:

Jess was awakened from the most delightful of dreams. At first she was angry because after all, it was the kind of dream that one hated to leave. However, she was brought back to reality by a familiar voice.

"Jess." the voice whispered.

She fought against the voice, because she wished to continue her dream. However, the voice persisted.

"Jess…" This time however the whisper was joined by a kiss on her forehead.

Now she couldn't continue this fight. To do so would be futile. When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the loving face she knew would be there. Joe's clear blue eyes were looking into her soulful brown ones. When she finally confirmed that the face matched the voice, she smiled. Joe had climbed into the futon that she was sleeping in.

"Do you enjoy waking people in the middle of a good dream?" Jess asked with a smile.

"Well, only if you were dreaming of me." Joe said with an equal smile.

"What else would I be dreaming about?" Jess responded. "So, why exactly are you waking me at 6am?" asked a sleepy Jess.

"Ah, well that would be part of the traditional O'Sullivan Christmas. We always wake up this early on Christmas morning to open presents and eat breakfast."

"Okay, I'll be right down…I need to shower and dress…" However Jess couldn't finish her thoughts.

"Dress code for Christmas morning is pajamas in our family. See, look at me, not exactly formal. Come on love, besides you look gorgeous." Joe couldn't resist. He pulled Jess into his arms and held her close, eventually kissing her. They both pulled away after a bit, and simply looked into each others eyes.

"In that case, let me just pull my hair back and grab my robe."

Jess got up from the futon, however Joe remained where he was, and watched her make herself somewhat presentable.

Once she did that, Joe looked at her…and as always amazed at his fortune. Joe couldn't wait to take Jess to Blarney Castle tomorrow, however he would have to wait. Today's smaller gift would have to suffice. He smiled at the thought of both of his gifts for her. Just as they were about to go downstairs, Jess remembered to grab the few gifts she had for the family. She struggled on what to get, as Christmas was not a normal event for her. However the items she had, she was glad to have Joe there to help her carry them down the steep staircase.

As they arrived in the living room, all of the O'Sullivan household was already gathered there. They were greeted with a cheerful 'Happy Christmas.' Jess smiled at the scene in front of her. It reminded her of the many family celebrations at home. Jess of course replied with a cheerful, yet sincere 'Happy Christmas.' Jess and Joe took a seat on the floor by the beautifully decorated Christmas Tree.

Sean and Ian took over…passing out all of the gifts. Jess was amazed at how the pile in front of her grew. In all honestly, she was only expecting a gift from Joe, but it looked like every member of Joe's family got her something. She was terribly embarrassed, and was afraid the gifts she had for the O'Sullivan family were suddenly not enough.

Jess' parent opened the gifts that she had brought.

"Oh Jess," Molly said. "The placemats and napkins are absolutely beautiful. I've never seen fabric like it before. Wherever did you find them?"

"My mom and I made them. They're made out of silk sari fabric." Jess answered. "I really hope you like them. I didn't know what you'd like or even if the colors would work."

"Don't worry, dear. I absolutely love them. The blue and the green are so vibrant. Sari fabric you say? Beautiful, and absolutely perfect. And the chocolates and candies…well these certainly won't go to waste at Christmastime."

Jess was relieved. She was afraid that her mother and her had made something too Indian for this very Irish of families. She was smiling from ear to ear…there were no fears left. Jess turned her attention to Joe. She had no idea on what to get him, so she "made" his gift as well.

"Joe, this is for you." Jess quietly said as she handed him a somewhat large box.

Out of curiosity, Joe tore through the wrapping to get to the contents. Inside was a chronicle of Jess' life since the two had met. Ever since the tape that Jess had sent to Joe, she collected ALL of their game tapes, and had them transferred onto European video. Besides the tapes, there was a scrapbook of all of the games that Jess had played in…both the Harriers and Santa Clara. Joe was impressed by the amount of time this gift had taken to put together. Now he could see everything that Jess had done…it would be like he was there.

"J-jess…" Joe stammered. "I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it? I didn't know what to get you. I'm afraid it's not much…"

"Like it? I love it. I can't believe you did this for me." And with that, Joe kissed Jess…neither cared that they were being watched by six pairs of eyes. "It's the best Christmas present I've ever received."

Everyone continued on the gift opening marathon, including Jess. From Joe's parents, there was a beautiful green sweater, from the woolen mill right there in Blarney they said. Jess had a feeling it was something special…she could tell from the craftsmanship of it. She was going to have to ask Joe later about this sweater. From Joe's sisters, she received a leather bound writing journal. There were many pages for her to jot down her thoughts. Joe's brothers had given her a stationary set. The paper was handmade by someone, and there were wildflowers pressed in the pages of the creamy paper.

All that was left, was for Jess to open the gift from Joe. Out from under the tree, Joe pulled a square, red box, tied with a simple white satin ribbon. It was different from all the gifts already opened, as it wasn't wrapped in a Christmas themed paper. All Jess had to do was untie the ribbon, and open the box.

And that is what she did. Nestled inside the box, was another box. However it was smaller, and covered in a velvet like material. Jess retrieved the box from its confines. Even though she had never received a box like this, she knew it contained jewelry of some sort. She was almost afraid to open it…mostly because all eyes were on her, including Joe. She had to get a reassuring nod from Joe to open it up. When she opened the box, she was speechless.

In the box, twinkling at her was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The pendant was in the shape of a snowflake, and on each arm of the snowflake, there were two small diamonds. She knew they were diamonds, because printed on the inside of the jewelry box was the name of a Westport jewelry store. In the center of the snowflake was a symbol of some sort. It was like a knot, and she was sure she had seen something like it on a school trip at some point.

When Jess still didn't say anything, it was up to Joe to break the silence.

"Do you like it Jess?"

"It's beautiful…I've never seen anything like it. But it's too much, I feel like my gift to you is not enough." and with a tear streaming down her cheek, Joe took her in his arms and just held her. His father winked at him, and his mother nodded his approval.

"Shhh, love. I couldn't ask for more than what you've given me. Now, how about we see how it looks on you, okay?"

As Joe clasped the necklace around her neck, and Jess was wiping the tears from her cheeks, she asked about the symbol in the middle of the snowflake.

"Joe, what is the gold symbol in the middle of the snowflake:

"Ah, that would be a Celtic knot…been around for centuries, and used by pagan and Christian alike."

Jess laughed. "I thought I recognized it from a field trip somewhere. Now I remember seeing it on a trip to Scotland."

"Scotland you say?" inquired Patrick. "At least they took you outside of England to see some culture." Patrick winked at Jess, and she laughed at his joke.

"Oh, look at this mess." exclaimed Molly. "However, it will have to wait, because I'm hungry, and I have a feeling you all are as well. Am I right."

Everyone responded in agreement. The table was quickly set (with the new placemats and napkins of course), and everyone quickly grabbed their seats. Grace was quickly said, and breakfast was shared. There was hearty Irish oatmeal, and bacon as well as bread and jam. Breakfast was to be a somewhat light affair, as Joe had said that a late lunch at Nana's would fill any empty corners one might have…and then some.

After breakfast, Jess helped Joe and his siblings clean up the mess by the Christmas tree while Molly and Patrick cleaned up the kitchen. Once everything was tidied up everyone just sat back and relaxed. One by one, the family members would go upstairs and get ready for going to Nana's. When it was Jess' turn, she didn't waste any time…because she didn't want to spend time away from this amazing family.

When she did come back down the stairs, she was dressed in a knee length charcoal wool, wrap skirt with a scarlet colored long sleeved turtleneck sweater. The red simply made her more beautiful. Her new necklace shone around her neck, which of course made the family look more closely at it. Molly was impressed with her son's good taste…and she even thought of asking Patrick to get one for her.

Leisurely, the family sat around and talked. It was a comfortable atmosphere …in fact Jess felt like she was at home with her own family. Molly wanted to know where Jess and her mother found such beautiful fabric. Jess told her that if she came to London to visit Joe during the summer when she was home, that she would take her to the Indian district to show her the fabric shops. Molly knew that she would definitely take the girl up on her offer, though while they weren't Indian, the fabrics could find a place in her own home. And of course silly childhood stories came out. Jess even told some of her own, of course stating that her own family could tell some real gems about her, especially the ones that she couldn't remember, or was too embarrassed to tell. Joe of course was thankful when it was time to go to Nana's because he was sitting there as red as Jess' sweater, as the entire family was now digging through the archives of Joe's life.

They were all laughing, especially Jess, as they bundled up. There was no need to take a car to Nana's, as they were simply walking across the road. As the family walked into Nana's house, even Molly and Patrick were surprised. Normally, they were the first to arrive since they were so close. However, this year was different. Somehow, the entire extended O'Sullivan family had beat them there. It seemed that Joe's return to Ireland, and with an Indian girl was all it took to get everyone together and on time this year. Joe whispered into Jess' ear that next year, no one else would be there for another hour or so, as punctuality was not an O'Sullivan family trait.

For the next 20 minutes or so, Jess was subjected to countless introductions. There were aunts and uncles, great-aunts and uncles, first cousins and distant cousins. It was even a bit of a blur to Joe himself. It seemed that the family had gotten considerably larger in his four year absence. While Joe was introducing Jess to the family and saying hello to all of his relatives, Molly, Fiona, and Moira helped Nana in the kitchen. It was to be a plentiful feast of goose, stuffing, potatoes, vegetables, breads, fruit preserves, mincemeat pies and chocolates. In the back of her head, Jess wondered where all these people were going to sit when she met them. However, when dinner was announced, all fears were set aside. When Jess saw Nana's dining room, she was taken aback. She had never seen such a large room, especially one for just dining. Of course she also didn't pay much attention to how large the house was, because she was busy talking when they came in. Every adult had a place to sit. And the children would be dining at the large farm table in the kitchen.

When everyone was seated, Nana said the grace. Jess was touched that she was named specifically in the grace, as was Joe. It was confirmed that the large presence was the result of Joe coming home. With the blessing completed, food was passed. Jess had never eaten goose, nor much of the other food before, so this certainly was going to be an experience. She took a little bit of everything, but ate more vegetables and bread, as meat was not a staple in her family.

By the time everyone was finished eating, Jess thought she wouldn't be hungry for a month. Joe was right…a strict diet was certainly going to be in order if Nana kept feeding her like this. Jess hoped that dessert wasn't going to be served right away, because there was no way she was going to be able to eat anything more. The thought of more food however was interrupted by Joe's Uncle Seamus. He offered the most eloquent of toasts to Joe…it seemed that even though Joe thought him a tad bit odd, that Joe was his favorite nephew. Joe almost cried at his uncle's kind words.

Molly helped Nana clear away the dishes, while everyone else retired to the large living room. The tree was elegantly decorated as was the rest of the room. Holly and ivy were tucked about the room, adding a festive air to the room. The fire in the large fireplace crackled as it offered up its warmth to all who gathered. Jess sat in a comfortable chair, with Joe at her feet since there were not enough chairs for everyone. When Nana and Molly joined the family, there were numerous family tales being told. With everyone gathered, family gifts were handed out. Jess noted that this was a family that truly loved each other, as the gifts appeared to be generous and well thought out.

Jess was shocked when she was handed a small package. It was from Joe's grandmother. She handed the box to the young girl with a twinkle in her eye. What Jess found in the box was simple yet beautiful. Wedged between two pieces of glass and framed in silver, was a single four leaf clover. "For luck." was the response of Nana when Jess looked at her quizzically. Jess got up from her chair, and hugged the older woman, who of course gladly hugged the girl back.

When Jess returned to her seat to look more closely at her precious gift, Patrick was passing out pints of Guinness as he did every year. Toasts were given for everything under the sun…crops, money, health, love. And as Joe had promised, the more the men toasted, they slipped into Irish. Jess had never heard anything like it. It had a lilt and sound of its own. She listened, enjoying the sound and energy of it but not understanding a word of it. She decided she'd have to ask Joe tomorrow what they were saying. As if on cue, Joe decided to test out his legs. At first the older men were surprised by how fluent Joe was, but they realized his time had come. They were all about his age when they joined in on this little family tradition. Of course all they wanted to know about was Jess. He was able to talk freely, as to not embarrass Jess, however he never passed up on an opportunity to praise her.

Joe's sisters took Jess under their wing. They had a small feeling she was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the large gathering. However Jess reassured them, that they hadn't seen anything…she was used to large family get togethers which often included family members she had never met before. Fiona laughed and said it sounded like an Irish wake. Hours quickly passed, and it was dark before Jess realized. She had so enjoyed the company of Joe's female relatives that she hadn't had the time to notice. However, she did notice that on occasion, she would look over at Joe, and he would respond to her with that charming wink of his.

Eventually the large group started to dwindle in number. Because Joe and his family lived so close, they were also the last to leave. Molly made sure everything was neat and tidy before they left Nana's house. As they gathered their coats for the short walk across the road, Jess once again thanked Nana for the beautiful and thoughtful gift.

"No need for that Jess my dear." answered a happy grandmother. "It is the least I can do. Your bringing Joseph home to us, has made me the happiest grandmother in all of Ireland."

Jess smiled. "I hope it brings me much luck…I still have to finish school, and sometimes the exams are so hard, that a bit of luck will be much appreciated."

"Jess, love…you don't need luck." Joe said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're my good luck charm."

Nana smiled at the happy couple in front of her. She had overheard the men talking, and she knew what awaited the young girl. "Luck," she thought. "It's a powerful force."

"Jess, Joe…I expect you two to come and say goodbye before you head back to England, okay?"

"Certainly Nana." replied Joe. "We'll stop over sometime tomorrow since we leave early the day after that. I'm taking her over to the Castle, and then we're meeting some friends at O'Brien's later in the night. Is that alright?"

"Certainly my boy. Now, run along you two…or they'll think I'm not letting you leave."

Joe kissed his grandmother's cheek, and with that out the door they went. They took their time walking the short distance to his parents' home…savoring every step in the crisp winter air…savoring their quiet time with each other even more. Once they crossed the road, and were just about to walk up the long drive to the house, Joe suddenly pulled Jess into his arms. He needed her, and he needed her right then. The kiss they shared, was unlike any other. It was passionate yet tender at the same time. Neither wanted to break that kiss, but they had to. When they did, they said not a word…their kiss and their eyes said everything that needed to be said.

Joe took her hand, and they walked inside.


	18. O'er Blarney

O'ER BLARNEY:

At precisely 6am, Jess awoke. The large house was quiet…she looked over at Fiona, who was still sound asleep. The large house was quiet. She wasn't sure why she woke up so early, but the only reason she could come up with was excitement. Today, she and Joe were going to go out on their own. He was taking her to the famous Blarney Castle, around the village of Blarney. And if they had time, they were going to head to Cork City. And of course there was the gathering at a favorite pub of Joe's later that night. She was going to meet even more people tonight…she thought she might have to use the journal she received from Fiona and Moira to write down the names and descriptions of all the people she has met over these few days.

"Well, I can't just sit her waiting for everyone to wake up." Jess said to herself. So she quietly got up and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Last night before going to bed, Joe had told her to dress warm, but comfortably since they were going to be outside most of the day. She put on a pair of dark blue jeans, her new sweater from Joe's parents, and a pair of comfortable shoes. She topped is all off with her new necklace. After brushing out her hair, she arranged it into a single, thick, loose braid.

Still no one else had woken up yet. So she grabbed a book she had started to read on the plane, and tiptoed down the staircase. She curled up on the couch in the living room and started reading. She was so engrossed in her book, that she didn't notice Joe come down the stairs.

"I thought someone was up, but I didn't think it would be you." Joe teased.

"I didn't think that I would be the first person up either, but all of the sudden, I was awake. So instead of just being lazy and going back to sleep, I decided to get up. I hope I didn't wake anyone else up." Jess responded.

"Most likely not…everyone was up pretty late last night. The only reason I even thought someone was up is because I'm right next to the bathroom. Well, I'm going to go get ready myself. I'd like to head out to the castle before all the tourists descend upon us…although being just the day after Christmas, I don't know if there will be too many of them."

Joe kissed Jess, and then bolted up the stairs. He took the fastest shower of his life, and then was faced with the dilemma of what to wear. Jess had taken his advice and gone warm and casual, so he decided to follow suit. He threw on some jeans and a soft, dark gray lambs wool sweater, and a pair of sneakers. He grabbed his coat and went back downstairs. When he got there, he and Jess were still the only ones awake. So, he jotted a quick note for his family saying that they had gone out for the day.

It was surprisingly cold outside, so Jess was glad she had her wool coat. She also wrapped a soft scarf around her neck with a matching knit hat and gloves. It was only 8am, and there was still an hour until the castle opened for visitors. Joe pulled his car into the parking area of a small restaurant. Once inside they dined on oatmeal and toast and a good cup of strong, hot coffee. It was a quiet place, and they were the only people eating. Joe attributed that to the fact that it was the day after Christmas, and people were most likely still sleeping after all of the festivities. It was actually bit of a blessing to him for the peace and quiet, because he had actually been afraid of running into someone he knew, when he simply wanted to be alone with Jess.

Just before 9, Joe paid their bill and they were out the door. When they pulled into the lot at Blarney Castle, they were one of the first cars there. That made Joe happy. While he was glad the tourists pumped money into the town, he didn't want to deal with them today. Jess looked up at the castle…she was in a sense of awe because here she was, seeing a castle she had only heard of and seen in books. Joe smiled, because he could tell that she was already enjoying herself. This first view of Blarney Castle normally had this effect on first time visitors. He took her hand in his, and they slowly walked to the entrance.

Joe went up to the ticket window to purchase their admission. He told the young lady behind the counter that he needed two tickets. Normally the employees never really paid attention to the guests, but then it wasn't everyday that someone with the thick accent of County Cork bought admission to their most famous tourist attraction. Once she heard the voice and saw the face, she knew the young man in front of her.

"Joe O'Sullivan…we haven't seen you around these parts in ages. The rumor around the village was that you were in town, but I didn't believe it."

Joe was taken aback, he wasn't prepared for this bit of his past.

"Siobhan…I didn't know you were still in town. I was sure you would have gone to Dublin."

"Well I did go to Dublin for a bit, but decided that I preferred Blarney…so here I am. What have you been up to?"

"I've been in London this whole time…this is my first time back since I left. I coach football and I run a pub."

"What brings you to our local tourist trap today?"

"Well…Jess here having never been to Ireland, I figured needed to see our little castle. Jess…this is my old friend Siobhan Kelly…Siobhan, this is my girlfriend Jess Bhamra."

Siobhan looked at Joe's companion for the first time. She had heard that Joe had brought home a girlfriend, and she had heard she was Indian. But like she didn't believe he was in town, she didn't believe the part about the mystery woman either. There had been a time when Siobhan was considered 'Joe's girl' but that was a long time ago…anyway, she was married now, so there was no time to play 'what if.'

"Nice to meet you." Jess said, as she broke the silence.

"And you too." responded Siobhan. "A-are you two coming to O'Brien's tonight?"

"We wouldn't miss it." replied Joe. "We ran into Kyle at Midnight Mass, and he already extended the invite. It sounds like it should be a good time."

"Well, I'll see you there…I should let you two get on your way before the tourists show up."

Joe laughed in response. "Hey see you tonight, okay?"

"Certainly…nice to see you Joe, and nice meeting you Jess. Enjoy your time here."

Before Jess could really say the same, Joe had already grabbed her hand, and they were on their way. He was like a little kid…excited by life. They worked their way up the castle…checking out the rooms, that they were allowed to, as much of the castle was a bit worn. Jess was enjoying herself in this bit of Ireland's past. She felt as if she stepped back into time. It was fortunate for both of them that they were in such good physical shape. The narrow spiral staircase in the castle would take its toll on anyone.

When they finally did get to the top of the castle, they were laughing like children. They were having so much fun, the Joe forgot he even had the jitters. They were the only people up there, and they enjoyed the solitude. Joe took Jess over towards the famous Blarney Stone.

"Are you ready to kiss the stone love?"

"Where is it? I can't see it."

"Ah, now there's the trick. See that bar over there? Well you have to lie on your back, sort of bend back, hold the bar, and then you can kiss it."

"What?"

"I'll help you." Joe laughed, and then gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Joe helped Jess get into the proper position to accomplish the task of kissing the Stone. She laughed at the situation. However, it was a little exhilarating, once she managed to kiss the Stone. She thought it felt like she was on the edge of falling, but knew that Joe would hold her tight.

When she was standing on her own two feet again, she took advantage of the height to check out the fantastic views of the countryside that were all around them. Jess had asked how the Stone even got up there. Joe told her that the story is that it's the other half of the Stone of Scone given to one of the former castle occupants by the famous Scottish king, Robert the Bruce. And the bit about blarney being the 'gift of gab' from is attributed to Queen Elizabeth I. Joe was glad he actually listened to the tour guide back in primary school when he visited the castle all those years ago.

Joe stood behind her, holding her pointing out the scenery around them. They were surrounded by farms and gently rolling hills. And since Cork City was not that far away, they could see that as well. Jess felt so at ease. She never wanted to leave this place or time. Everything was perfect. However, that perfection was about to be ruined. Out of the corner of Joe's eye, he saw the first tour bus pulling up. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now. Joe turned to face her.

"Jess?" said a suddenly quiet Joe.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine. You know that I love you right?"

"Yes." said a quiet Jess.

"W-well…I was wondering, if you would let me love you forever?" Joe asked as he searched her eyes.

"W-what?"

"Marry me, Jess."

"B-but, my family…"

"Shhh…I've already asked for your father's blessing, and he said yes. Please say yes."

Jess looked into his eyes…and she could tell that he meant every word that he said. And the fact that Joe had faced her father on his own, showed that he was not only brave, but honorable as well. If her father had said yes, there was but one answer she could give.

"Yes Joe…I will marry you…"

And before she could say anything more, Joe had picked her up and was spinning her around. When he stopped spinning, he kissed her. When they broke their kiss, they were both breathless. It was Joe that spoke first.

"Jess, I hate to do this, but we need to get downstairs now. Looking at the lot, I can see that 2 more tour buses have arrived. We are about to get swarmed, and I would like to show you around the rest of the grounds. Follow me."

They bounded down the stairs as quickly as they could. Just as they got to the bottom, the first group of tourists were about to go up. They ran out the door, and before they knew it, Joe had Jess in the relative seclusion of the Rock Close. Compared to the controlled chaos of the castle as they left it, the Rock Close was a welcomed haven. Joe showed her the Wishing Steps, the Witches Stone, the Druids Circle. It was when they were at the Druids Circle, that Joe pulled something out of his pocket.

"I wanted to give you this, while we were still on top of the Castle, but we ran out of time. Give me your hand love."

As she gave her hand to him, he placed the beautiful single stone ring on her left hand. Tears of joy were streaming down her face. Joe pulled her into his arms, and held he with everything he had.

"Shhh, love."

Jess wiped the tears from her face. They finished walking the grounds. Being that it was winter, they really couldn't check out the gardens. However, by the time they were finished, it was almost noon. They walked back to the car. They decided that they would head into Cork City, not wanting to be swarmed by the family just yet. However, they needed some lunch first. When they got to the city, Joe found a quiet little restaurant. They ordered some sandwiches and soup, and simply enjoyed each others company. They also watched the people going by. Being that it was Boxing Day, people were out and about taking advantage of the sales. Jess also took advantage of the quiet time to really look at the ring that Joe had given her. It was a simple radiant cut solitaire.

When they were finished eating, the young couple walked around the city, looking at the shop windows which had been wonderfully decorated for Christmas. Since they were on no set schedule, they would go in the shops they wanted to and skip the ones they didn't. When they heard the bells of a nearby church chime four o'clock, the two decided that they should head back home. They were tired, and needed some rest before they went out again that night. However, they needed to stop and see Nana first.

"Nana…we're here." Joe called as they walked into his grandmother's house.


	19. To Old Friends

TO OLD FRIENDS…

Jess and Joe were on their way back into Blarney. They were tired yet invigorated all at the same time.

After their short stop at Nana's house, they went to Joe's house to grab quick naps, because they were going to be up until the wee hours tonight. Jess was so tired from their daytime activities, that she didn't even make it upstairs to her room. Jess had sat down on the couch, and in the short time that Joe had gone to help his mother move a large box, she had fallen asleep where she sat. When Joe saw her sound asleep, he smiled. He grabbed a blanket, carefully picked Jess up, and then sat on the couch himself…Jess and all. She was so tired, that she never woke. The two slept on the couch in each others arms for about two hours, never waking when various family members would come in and out of the living room. Each member of the family smiled when they noticed the beautiful ring on Jess' finger.

When they did wake up, they were shocked at how long they slept. They were even more shocked that they managed to sleep through the normal comings and goings of the O'Sullivan family. When they awoke, it was to a glorious smell coming from the kitchen. It was almost 7pm, and neither had eaten anything since noon…and because of that, they raced to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. When they got there, everyone else was already seated. Molly joked that she was about to send Ian in to wake them up. However, before they could eat a bite, Patrick stood up.

"I see congratulations are in order son. To Joe…who has taken after his old man…not only do you have good taste in jewelry, but also in good women. And to Jess…thank you for bringing our son back to us, and welcome to our family. And in honor of today's happy events, let me offer up the traditional blessing:

_May the road rise to meet you.  
May the wind be always at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
The rains fall soft upon the fields._

May the light of friendship guide your paths together.  
May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home.  
May the joy of living for one another trip a smile from your lips, a twinkle from your eye.  
And when eternity beckons,  
at the end of a life heaped high with love,  
May the good Lord embrace you  
with the arms that have nurtured you  
the whole length of your joy-filled days."  


And with those words, Patrick raised his glass to the young couple, and toasted them. "_Slainte." _ The rest of the family followed suit. Joe stood up, shook his dad's hand and accepted his father's hug. His mom of course hugged and kissed her eldest son, and then turned her attentions to Jess.

"Dear…wipe your tears…the food is getting cold." Patrick said has he teased his wife. He was a lucky man he thought to himself…and now his first born would experience a bit of this luck himself. Eventually, they all sat down and ate their dinner. By the time everyone was finished eating, it was just about 8pm. Jess ran upstairs to change. Joe said to be speedy, and dress casually, as they were only going to a pub. When she came down, she had simply changed into a lighter weight sweater. Fiona was right behind her. Since Fiona was now 18, her parents were allowing her to go to O'Brien's that night. She was going to ride with Jess and Joe to the party, but was going to be spending the night with her friend Kate.

When they pulled up to the pub, Jess was a bit confused. From the outside they place looked terribly dingy. Fiona bolted from the car as soon as Joe had put it in park. Jess could hear the music coming from inside, but it didn't look like a place she wanted to go in.

"Uh, Joe…is it just me, or is it a bit dirty looking?"

"Optical illusion love. O'Brien does that on purpose…it helps keep the tourists away, so we locals have a safe haven. The inside is completely different from the outside, I promise. Come on…it sounds like things are already in full swing."

Joe was right. Jess immediately loved the pub once she got inside. People were dancing, a band was playing, and drinks were being passed around. Of course shortly after Jess and Joe walked in, the band cut out. All of the sudden Joe's old friend Kyle was standing on a chair, and all eyes were turned to them.

"Well it's about bloody time you got here O'Sullivan…but then I suppose you were slowed down a bit by the impending ball and chain." Kyle yelled out.

"Good grief…I see news still travels fast in Blarney." Joe responded back.

"Well it travels even faster when our sisters are best of friends. Between your Nana and your siblings, all of Blarney knew by 5:30."

"And I suppose you aided in the spreading of the news, ay mate?"

"Of course…what are old friends for?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?"

Kyle laughed at his old friend. "O'Brien…get a couple of pints for the happy couple. They're on me. To Jess and Joe…Best wishes for all the happiness in the world…_Slainte_."

Every glass in the place was raised to them. Jess took a small sip of her drink, however she had never experienced Irish stout, and wasn't prepared for the strong taste. She somehow managed to keep a pleasant look on her face, but Joe knew what was wrong. "Don't worry…it's acquired taste, and we've all grown up with it." he whispered in her ear. "You don't have to drink it." The music had started up again, so no one heard his words to her.

Joe grabbed Jess around her waist, and moved over to where Kyle was.

"Wait until your turn comes mate…"

"Nah…I'm a confirmed bachelor. Besides, those Limeys have their claws into you…if I were to find me a girl, you'd be in London…how would you ever know."

"Oh, let's see…remember our sisters are best of friends. I would be on the first plane out of Heathrow into Shannon. I could be here faster than you know." Joe teased.

"Don't worry about wasting your money on a flight mate, cause it will never happened…I will be a bachelor for life." Kyle stated. "And speaking of money, I want to see the rock you plunked some serious sterling on. According to Kate, Fiona said it was quite the ring."

As Jess showed Kyle her engagement ring, Joe said, "Remind me to talk to Fiona about being the village gossip."

"Ah, Joe…it's okay. You should be honored that your friends are making such a big deal out of it…would you rather they ignored us?"

Before Joe could even answer, Kyle interjected, "You got yourself a smart woman, O'Sullivan, even if she does speak the Queen's English." Kyle winked at Jess. "Make sure you hold on to her, and never let her go."

"Not a problem there mate…I quite like holding her." Joe kissed her…and Jess kissed him back. It must have been the stout, because she didn't care who saw her.

"Paddy, play some music, these lovebirds can dance to." Kyle shouted to the band leader. "How 'bout that Andy Stewart song…seems appropriate right about now." And with that request, Jess and Joe danced.

_Have you seen him on the corner _

_And his lip would reach the pavement _

_He's been hiding from his razor _

_Is he not an awful site? _

_In love he was the purist _

_Now he's frightening the tourists _

_If he'd gone and asked his father _

_Oh I'm sure he'd set him right _

_Chorus: Sayin' take her in your arms _

_And tell her that you love her _

_Take her in your arms and hold that woman tight _

_Won't you take her in your arms _

_And tell her that you love her _

_If you're going to love a woman _

_Then be sure to do it right _

_Now he met her at a disco _

_In a dive in San Francisco _

_And it all might have been different _

_Had he seen her in daylight _

_She was painted, she was scented _

_But she drove your man demented _

_If he'd gone and asked his father _

_Oh I'm sure he'd set him right _

_Here's a pub with fun and laughter _

_The landlord's buying bevvy _

_There's a session in the corner _

_And the crack is grand tonight _

_But your man who's lost his woman _

_He's still at home lamenting _

_If he'd gone and asked his father _

_Oh I'm sure he'd set him right _

_Now depression's not a million laughs _

_But suicide's too dangerous _

_Don't go leppin' out of buildings _

_In the middle of the night _

_It's not the fall but landin' _

_That'll alter social standin' _

_So go first and ask your father _

_And I'm sure he'll set you right _

_Here's a health to all true lovers _

_Their sisters and their brothers _

_And their unclies and their grannies _

_For this thing is black and white _

_If you're keen to start romancin' _

_With its leppin' and its dancin' _

_Then go first and ask your father _

_And I'm sure he'd set you right_

Jess was having a marvelous time. Everyone was having fun. She was even becoming accustomed to the taste of the stout. Some people danced…but many sat and sang the old Irish songs. Jess loved the sound of it. At one point Fiona and a couple of other girls got up, and danced like she had never seen before to the fast fiddle tunes. Joe said something about step dancing. Jess couldn't take her eyes off the girls' feet. She was impressed. She asked Joe if he could do that, and said he could a little bit, but no where near as good as his sister. Jess wanted to see him dance, but he wouldn't. However Kyle overheard her request.

"Now come on mate…your lass wants to see you dance. Down your pint, get Kate and Fiona, and we'll show her how the Irish dance." Kyle said.

And before she knew it, Joe was up on the dance floor with his sister and friends. She was amazed at this talent that Joe possessed that she didn't know about. It made her wonder what other talents he had. The more she learned about Joe, the more she loved him. She was glowing just from watching him dance…the steps were fast intricate. No wonder he had been a skilled football player.

When Joe and Kyle returned back to the table, she couldn't hide her pleasure. "That was amazing…I didn't know you could dance like that. Where did you learn."

"Well, me mum made me learn step dance besides football…and besides, Fiona needed a partner."

"Do you have any other talents that I don't know about."

Once again Kyle responded before Joe could. "He can sing like a bird."

"Sing?" Jess questioned. "Really?"

"Joe, are you telling me you haven't sung for your lass yet?" Kyle was dumbfounded.

Joe blushed. That was the only answer Kyle needed.

"Hey Paddy…we have a guest singer for you tonight." Kyle once again shouted to the band. "O'Sullivan has never sung for his woman, can you believe that?"

The entire pub laughed at that. Jess wasn't sure what was going on, but somehow she had a feeling that Joe was going to end up singing. And before she knew it, he was up with the band. He was whispering something to this Paddy person. "I was thinking of the Christy Moore song 'Black Is the Color'…how 'bout we have a go at it?"

_Black is the color of my true loves hair  
Her lips are like some roses fair  
Shes the sweetest face and the gentlest hands.  
I love the ground whereon she stands_

I love my love and well she knows  
I love the ground whereon she goes.  
But some times I whish the day will come  
That she and I will be as one

Black is the color of my true loves hair  
Her lips are like some roses fair  
Shes the sweetest face and the gentlest hands.  
I love the ground whereon she stands

I walk to the Clyde for to mourn and weep  
But satisfied I never can sleep  
I'll write her a letter, just a few short lines  
And suffer death ten thousand times

Black is the color of my true loves hair  
Her lips are like some roses fair  
Shes the sweetest face and the gentlest hands.  
I love the ground whereon she stands

Jess knew this song was being sung specifically to her…by the man she loved. His voice was clear and mellow…and the words came from his heart. Tears came to her eyes, as his looked into hers. When he completed the song, the pub was quiet, as they had witnessed a very private and intimate moment. Joe had bared his soul for all to see. Joe couldn't get back to his seat quick enough…he needed to hold Jess. When he got to her, he didn't just hold her…he kissed her, and he kissed her as if they were the only two people in the world. Cheers and congratulatory messages broke the silence. The band started up again, however this time with a lilting waltz…and Joe swept her out onto the dance floor.

The rest of the night passed amid the good wishes of the old and new friends around them. Old friendships were renewed, and new ones forged. Jess felt like she had a new home here in Ireland. It was going to be hard to go back to England tomorrow…this place was magical like Joe's mom had said. It even appeared that new loves were formed as well. Jess and Joe noticed that their friend, the 'confirmed bachelor' seemed to find his match. When everyone took their leave at closing time, Joe pulled his old friend aside.

"Make sure Fiona gets to your house safe and sound, ay mate." Joe instructed Kyle.

"Not a problem old friend."

"Take care of her while I'm England." Joe said with a knowing handshake. "I told you your time would come."

Kyle blushed at hid friend's words, and knew he was right. "Let's just say you've inspired me once again, mate."

"Just remember…she's my sister. Come let's round up the girls, and get out of here."

Jess was talking with Fiona and Kate when Joe and Kyle approached them. Jess and Fiona hugged each other, because they would not see each other in the morning before she and Joe left for England.

"When are you coming back Jess?"

"I don't know…probably not until summer holiday." Jess answered. "You and your mum should come to London in the summer. I've already promised to take her fabric shopping in the Indian district."

"That would be fun…I haven't been to London in ages."

"Fiona, did you grab your overnight bag from my car?" Joe asked.

"Sure did…Kate and I put it in Kyle's car shortly after we got here." Fiona replied. "I wish you two didn't have to leave so soon."

"I know sis. But like Jess said, you and mum should come to London this summer. I don't know if I'll be able to make back here this summer because of coaching, but I'll try. And hopefully I can convince Jess to come with me." Joe winked at Jess.

"There's no convincing involved. Heck, I'd pay to come back here. I love it here." Jess exclaimed.

The small group laughed at that response. Ireland had worked its magic. However it was time for this bit o' magic to end. Farewells were said, and two cars left in separate directions.

When they pulled into the drive at Joe's house, it was dark but for a dim light in the kitchen. Neither wanted to break the spell of the day, but sleep was needed. They had to awake early in the morning and head out for Rosslare. They remained in the car for about ten minutes enjoying their solitude. Eventually they got out of the car, and Jess said to Joe,

"Promise that you'll sing to me always Joe."

"Liked that, did you love? That is a promise I can keep. I love you Jess."

"I love you too, Joe."

"Well, we need to get some sleep…morning will be here before we know it. Come."

Joe kissed her, and to sleep they went.


	20. Níl aon tintéan mar do thintéan féin

Níl aon tintéan mar do thintéan féin (THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME):

4am came much sooner than either Jess or Joe were prepared for. When they got home late last night, they simply crashed together in Joe's bed. They figured that if they were together, they couldn't miss the alarm going off. They were so tired, that they didn't even change into their pajamas…they slept in the clothes they wore to O'Brien's. They just got their shoes off before they fell asleep. They barely got three hours of sleep, but they didn't care. Jess and Joe had to be in Rosslare early, since the ferry left at 8:45am. What sleep they didn't get tonight, they figured they'd just get on the boat…Joe had reserved a private cabin again.

Jess grabbed her shoes and went back to Fiona's room. She wished she had time to take a shower, but they needed to get on the road. So she changed her clothes, and thought of taking a shower on the boat. She packed up the few things she needed to pack, and met Joe out in the hallway. He grabbed their bags, and down the stairs they went. His parents met them downstairs. Heartfelt and tearful farewells were made. Jess didn't want to leave…yet at the same time, she missed her family. And before she knew it, they were in Joe's car, and the Blarney slipped from view…and tears slipped from Jess' eyes.

"What's wrong love?"

"I don't want to leave…I've had such a good time. But at the same time I feel guilty for wanting to go home to my family."

"I know the feeling. Anyway, we'll be at your parent's house before you know it. I don't know about you, but I can't wait to get some sleep. Just promise you stay awake until we get to Rosslare, because I don't know if I can stay awake if you stop talking."

"It will be tough, but for you, I'll do anything."

"That's my girl." Joe winked at her.

"Thank you Joe…these past few days are some of the best of my life."

"Some? Don't you mean simply the BEST days of your life?"

"Okay, you win. They have been the best of my life. And speaking of the best days…about the ring?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"It's absolutely beautiful, but it's too expensive, and I don't…"

"Jess, it's yours. And don't worry your pretty head…I had some lucky savings set aside, plus I've started drawing my pro coach salary. Besides, I can't take it back…it's engraved."

"Engraved?"

"Look on the inside of the band love."

Jess took off the ring. And as Joe had said, there was something engraved on the inside of the band. There on the inside was etched '_A stór mo chroí'_…although she had no idea what it meant. She guessed it was something in Irish.

"What does it mean?"

"It translates to 'love of my heart.' I figured that sounded about right."

To show her gratitude, Jess leaned over and placed a kiss on Joe's cheek. Joe placed her right hand in his, and held it the rest of the trip. Somehow, they both managed to keep each other awake. Before they knew it, it was 7am, and they pulled into Rosslare harbor. Since they already had their tickets, they didn't feel as rushed today. They simply pulled the car into the hull of the large ship, and proceeded to the public areas of the Isle of Inishmore. Luckily for them, the boatload on the early morning trip from Pembroke was pretty small, so they were able to go right to their cabin. Jess figured the lady at the reception desk felt sorry for her, because she was sure she looked like death warmed over from getting so little sleep. And because they were both so tired, Joe asked for a wake-up call about one hour prior to docking in Wales.

Joe carried their small bags to their cabin, inserted the key, opened the door, and pushed Jess inside. Once they were both inside, Joe dropped their bags, and locked the door. Jess walked over to the bed in an almost zombie-like fashion. She plopped down on the bed, shoes and all. Joe wanted her to sleep, but he knew Jess would be uncomfortable if she slept as she was.

"Jess, love…wake up."

"No…you said I could go to sleep once we got here."

"I know I did…but you can't sleep in your clothes and with your shoes on. You packed your pajamas in your small bag, right?"

"Yes…but I'm too tired to change."

"Get up…go in the bathroom and change. Trust me, you'll sleep much better if you do. And while you're in there, I'll change out here, okay?"

"Why are you always right?"

"I guess that's my job."

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd beat you up for that…"

"Go…the sooner you get up and change, the sooner you can go to bed."

Somehow those words lit a fire underneath her. She grabbed her bag, and into the bathroom she went. Joe knew he had to hurry, because the way she ran for the bathroom, he knew it wouldn't take her much time to change. He quickly changed. He thought to himself, that they would be sound asleep before the ferry even left Rosslare harbor.

"Are you decent?" Jess called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, you can come out."

Joe had his back to her when she came out. He was putting his stuff back in order just in case they overslept. When he turned, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. While she had on regular pajamas, it was her hair that took his breath away. In the short time she was in the bathroom, she had brushed out her hair, and instead of pulling it back to sleep, she left it down. It was soft and shiny, flowing around her shoulders…and all Joe could think of was to touch her hair. He stopped himself by looking away.

"Joe, can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure thing…let me turn out the lights, and close the curtains."

Joe quickly turned out the lights and closed the curtains…then he turned his attentions to Jess. He got her into their shared bed, tucked the blankets around her, and kissed her forehead. Joe then got into bed himself, and laid on his side so that he could hold his love until they fell asleep. However, Jess smiled at him. That smile, and the way her hair was spread out around her was Joe's undoing. Joe kissed her, and suddenly Jess was awake and kissing him back. They pulled each other closer, needing each other. There was no way they were going to be able to stop the direction in which they were headed. And in that moment, neither of them wanted to stop…all they wanted was to love and be loved. And that's exactly what they found…love. When they were finished, they finally fell asleep in each others arms.

Something woke Joe up. And that something was the telephone.

"H-hello?"

"Yes Mr. O'Sullivan…this is the wake-up call that you requested…we're about one hour out from Pembroke."

"Oh, yes…thank you."

Joe hung up the phone. He needed to wake up Jess. Jess. "Oh, bloody hell" he thought to himself. "I've betrayed her and her father's trust. Why couldn't you just go to sleep like a normal tired person…but no, you had to let you bloody hormones take over when you saw her hair down. And to top it all off, you didn't even use protection…you're a real wanker Joe O'Sullivan." Of course while he was having all of these guilty thoughts, Jess snuggled up closer to Joe, with no clue as to the torment she was causing him.

"Jess…Jess, love you need to wake up."

"Mmmm…"

"Jess, wake up." Joe said more sternly. "We don't have time for this…we're about one hour out…and I think you're going to need all that time to put yourself back together."

"Joe…what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"Jess…I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself, and I'm mad at the situation we're in."

"What are you talking about Joe?"

"Jess…uh, look at how we're dressed…or should I say undressed. I took advantage of an emotional situation, betrayed your father's trust, and to top it all off, we didn't use any protection. I'm afraid I might have gotten us in a situation that neither of us is ready for. I'm so sorry Jess…" Joe went silent, and he couldn't look at Jess.

"Joe…look at me. You did not take advantage or me or the situation. I could have stopped what happen if I wanted to…but I didn't want to. I wanted to make love to you Joe. We've shared so much these past few days, that I wanted to share this as well." Jess grabbed his hand. "And don't worry about protection Joe…I have that under control."

Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suddenly a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. And because he suddenly felt lighter, he was able to look at Jess…and take her in his arms.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you Jess?"

"Oh, just about every minute of the day."

"You are an amazing woman. However, if I was you and I had to see my overprotective father in a few hours, I would take a shower."

"Do I look that bad?"

"No…you look gorgeous. However, I would prefer that your dad didn't see you with the fresh afterglow of lovemaking. Now go…before I take advantage of you again." Joe teased.

Joe tossed her , her items of clothing that were strewn about. After she had them on, she went to the bathroom and started the shower. Joe told her to hurry, because he would like to take one as well before they landed. After a quick, albeit refreshing shower, Jess came out…she was back in her pajamas, her hair was wrapped in a towel. She told Joe, that she would change in the room while he took his shower. When Joe was finished with his shower, Jess was dressed, packed, and ready to go. Since Joe had taken his clean clothes into the bathroom with him, all he had to do was pack up his few things.

When they were sure they had all of their belongings, they went on their way. First they dropped off their key at reception. They had just enough time to grab a hot cup of tea while they waited for the ferry to dock. Once again, their car was one of the first to be unloaded, so they were on their way sooner than expected. Joe needed to buy gas as soon as they got off the ferry, and since it was almost noon, they decided to grab a quick bite to eat. But once that was accomplished they were on their way.

Around 4 pm, they hit the outermost suburbs of London. They were almost home…well home for Jess. She couldn't wait to see her family…she had missed them these few days. Almost more than she missed them the entire first semester of school. She needed to talk to Pinky…to Tony…her mum and dad…and to Jules as well. So much had happened in these short days, but she had been with Joe. She decided she could handle anything that life might hand her now…because of Joe. He was now officially her foundation. Oh, wait until the extended family finds out on New Year's Eve. That will be an interesting party, however the people in her life that really matter are behind her and Joe. All was right with the world.

She had gotten lost in her thoughts, so she hadn't even noticed that they had taken the exit for her parents' house. When she turned to smile at Joe, she was shocked to see she was in front of her home.

"What's wrong love?"

"Oh nothing…I just had no idea we were here. Oh, it feels good to be home…"

"I know what you mean…thanks for coming with me Jess…it has meant the world to me. Ready to go in?"

"Yes."

"Do you think your mom has dinner ready?"

"If not ready, it's almost ready. You know you spoil my mum with your compliments on her cooking.?"

"In that case…let me go spoil her some more. Come, love."


	21. Family Dynamics

FAMILY DYNAMICS

The next few days for Jess passed in a blur. She felt as if she was being pulled in a million different directions. First there was Joe. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could, but he had to work, and then there was her family. Her mom needed all of her help in order to get ready for the New Year's Eve party they were throwing. They threw this party every year…and while they knew what all had to be done, it was still stressful. Jess felt like she was at the market about 3 times a day. Jess also wanted to spend time with Jules…she had hardly talked to, let alone seen her friend since they landed at Heathrow. It was the same situation with Tony…she had only seen him once since she landed. And more than anything, Jess wanted to talk to her sister. It seemed that ever since Pinky got married, that they had become closer friends, and she had a lot to talk with her about.

At least New Years Eve was fast approaching. She was finally going to be able to spend time with all of the important people in her life. But then of course she knew that the extended family was going to pull her in yet a million other directions. She wasn't sure if she was ready for all of their questions. Jess knew her parents were going to announce her engagement that night. She knew that some people in attendance weren't going to approve of Joe, but then they weren't the important people in her life. If they have a problem with it, they can leave she thought to herself. It's not their life.

Her parents were terribly excited at announcing the news. They even surprised themselves on how happy they were when they saw the beautiful ring on their daughter's hand. The day they got back from Ireland, Joe didn't leave for his place until midnight because they couldn't bear for him to leave. Mr. Bhamra so enjoyed Joe's company, that the two of them could talk for hours and not know how much time had passed. Of course the gift from Joe of premium Irish whiskey didn't go unnoticed. Mr. Bhamra poured Joe and himself each a glass of the amber colored spirit, and toasted the future. Mrs. Bhamra kept feeding him, and Joe being the gentleman that he was, kept eating…which was the greatest compliment she could receive.

Early in the morning of New Year's Eve, Jess thought she heard a soft knock on her door. She tried to ignore it because she extremely tired. Even though she was on vacation, it didn't always feel like it, because she was always getting up early. She heard the knock again.

"Jess…" the voice said in a loud whisper next to her bed.

"No…I can't wake up…go away."

"Wake up…mom sent me up here to wake you up."

"P-pinky…what are you doing here so early? It's 7:30 in the morning."

"I know. Mom asked me to come over and help. I don't mind, because Teetu is at work anyway. Besides, I wanted to come and get the scoop from you myself."

Jess sat up in her bed, and made room for her sister to sit down. As Pinky sat down, Jess grabbed a hair tie from the bedside table so she could pull her hair back. Of course the movements of Jess' hands drew the attention of her older sister.

"Jesus…Jess, let me see that ring."

Jess took off her ring so that Pinky could examine it more closely than she could of if she had just kept it on her hand.

"Jess…wow, he has good taste, that's for sure. Do you have any idea what a ring like this costs? He definitely shelled out some pounds for you."

"I know…I told him that he shouldn't have. I almost feel guilty, especially since he also gave me a beautiful necklace for Christmas as well."

"Don't feel guilty Jess…you deserve it you know. Hey…there's something inscribed on the inside. I don't know what it means…do you?"

"It's in Irish…it means 'love of my heart'…pretty romantic don't you think?"

"I'd say." Pinky handed back Jess her engagement ring. "Let me see the necklace as well."

Jess got up, and retrieved the necklace from her jewelry box. Pinky was equally impressed with the necklace as well. In fact she was a bit jealous of her younger sister. Joe clearly had some money, and wasn't stingy with it when it came to Jess.

"So Jess, tell me all the juicy details. How did he propose?"

"We were on the top of Blarney Castle. It was absolutely beautiful up there. It was like the fairy tales they read to us in primary school."

"Did he get down on one knee?"

"No." Jess laughed at that notion. "He simply asked me if he could love me forever. Really, how could I say no to that? However, I didn't get the ring up there…the tour buses were showing up, and we ran down the narrow staircase before the hoards of tourists joined us. Instead he gave it to me, when we were exploring the castle grounds. It was the most romantic moment of my life."

"Jess, I'm really happy for you. I'm sorry I gave you so much grief that day about Joe. I think he's quite the catch…and mom absolutely loves him, she can't stop talking about him."

"I never thought that would happen…but you know how mom is when people can't stop talking about her cooking. I still can't believe Joe went to dad without me even knowing. I can see the family kept some secrets from me while I was thousands of miles away."

"That's what family is for Jess."

"I suppose I should get dressed. I'll tell you all about my trip, while I get ready."

Jess went to her dresser to grab some comfortable clothes that she cold work in and not mind getting dirty. While she was putting herself together, she told her sister all about Ireland. Pinky asked lots of questions, mostly about Joe's family and friends. Of course, Pinky being the older sister knew her sister was leaving some details out.

"Jess…did you sleep with him?"

"Uh…well if falling asleep on his lap on more than one occasion counts as sleeping with him, well then yes."

Pinky knew her sister too well, to know she was trying to hide the truth. Pinky raised her eyebrows. Jess saw her reaction and blushed.

"Jess, it's okay…you're talking to me remember…not mom and dad. Like I would go and tell them. Heck, I would be a hypocrite if I did. How did you manage it, because it sounds like you two were always busy with family and friends?"

"Well because of our crazy travel times, Joe got us a private cabin on the ferry. We really only intended on sleeping…which is what we did on the way to Ireland. However, on our way back…it just happened. I have no regrets though…however if mom and dad found out, they'd go spare."

"They would…however, I think they like Joe too much to make a big deal out of it. But I highly suggest not even giving them a hint of it."

"I wouldn't…even if my life depended on it." Jess said as she laughed. "Anyway, we probably should go downstairs before mom comes up here. Thanks Pinky."

"No problem Jess. Are you ready for this insanity?"

"I don't know. I wonder how some of the family is going to take me being engaged to a _goreh_. At least Biji and her creepy grandson won't be here. He is so gross…you know, he was totally coming on to me at your wedding. I tried to avoid him as much as possible that weekend. I swear he had radar. And of course Biji tried to arrange our marriage the whole time. Thank goodness dad said I had to go to university first. Yuck. And like I would want to move to Kenya."

"I know exactly what you mean. However, last I heard he was engaged to one of our 'lovely' cousins. By the way, when is Joe coming over?"

"He's coming sometime after noon. He has to make sure the pub is in order for the festivities tonight. He's a bit nervous leaving it in the hands of his employees. However he told dad that he would be here to help us set up the extra tables since dad was going to be at Heathrow until 3."

When the girls got downstairs, their mom put them immediately to work. Even though Jess had cleaned the house from top to bottom yesterday, there she was cleaning it yet again…and with her mom double checking her work. Thankfully, since she did such a good job yesterday, it didn't take that much time. Eventually both Jess and Pinky were in the small kitchen helping their mom with the food. Jess had never seen so much food in her life, and they had this party every year.

"Mom…why do we have so much more food this year?"

"Well there are more people coming this year…and besides, that Joe of yours loves my food. If I made the normal amount, he would eat it all by himself." Mrs. Bhamra winked at her youngest daughter.

"I swear mom…you spoil him. You're going to feed him to death."

The three women laughed and got back to work. The hours flew, and before they knew it, the doorbell rang, and Joe was standing there with his arms full of party supplies.

"Joe…what is all this stuff?"

"Your dad is running behind, and he called and asked me to pick up some stuff for him. I'm not sure what all is here, but let's get it inside. Maybe your mom knows what this all for."

"Mom." Jess called inside. "Joe's here, and he has a bunch of stuff that dad asked him to pick up."

"Ah, Joe…good to see you. Thank you so much for picking up these supplies for Mohan. Is that everything?"

"No, I still have all the beverages out in my car…let me go unload the rest."

Joe made several more trips to and from his car. However, as he was bringing the rest of the drinks in, he realized that he hadn't thought to get some ice. He'd have to run to the market eventually if they didn't have ice already.

"Well, that's the last of it. Here…gifts for three of my favorite ladies." Out the bag that he had in his hands, he had bouquets for the three Bhamra women. Jess' mom patted his cheek, and said something about what a good boy he was. Jess kissed him on his cheek.

"Here…Jess, Pinky…let's get these flowers in water. They certainly will bring some life to this party tonight."

"Speaking of party…uh, Mrs. Bhamra, do you have ice, or should I drive to the market and get some?"

"Oh, yes…I completely forgot about ice. If you could that would be wonderful. Jess, go with him so he doesn't have to carry it all by himself."

The minute the two got outside, Jess was in Joe's arms. This was the first time they'd seen each other since they got back from Ireland. Jess had been busy with family, and Joe had several meetings with the club chairman, as well as stacked up work at the pub.

"Come, let's go."

Joe quickly drove to the market. Since they knew exactly what they needed, it was a quick trip. Their conversation was very business like, as they were there on a mission. It took them longer to figure out how much ice they needed to buy than to actually purchase the many bags of ice. Once they had the ice loaded in Joe's car, they headed back to Jess' house.

"How have you been Jess?"

"Not too bad…mom's been keeping me busy. She freaks out every year over this party, sometimes I wonder why she does it. How about you Joe?"

"I swear I've been in meetings ever since we got back. Between the club chairman and the owner of the pub, I've barely been home. I know it sounds silly, and it's only been a few days, but I've missed you Jess."

"I've missed you too Joe. Are you sure you're ready for the insanity of this party? I don't think I am."

"I guess we'll find out, won't we. Uh, Jess…I don't want to be rude, but where is your ring?"

"It's in my room. I took it off, because I've been cleaning and cooking. Don't worry…I could never lose it."

"Come on, let's get this ice unloaded. I hope your mom has room for it."

"She cleared out the freezer, so all it will have in it is the ice."

Once the ice was all unloaded Joe was put to the task of setting up the extra tables. Jess and Pinky were put on decorating detail. Everyone was surprised how fast the time went. Before they knew it, it was 4pm and Mr. Bhamra walked in the front door.

"Hello everyone." called Mr. Bhamra. "Everything looks good." 

Mr. Bhamra went over to his wife, and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. And went into the living room to read a bit of the paper before he needed to get ready. Just as he sat down, he was joined by his two daughters and Joe. They sort of plopped down on the couch in unison. Joe put his arm around Jess' shoulders, who in turn closed her eyes.

"It looks like you've been working hard."

"Ugh…mom had Pinky wake me up at 7:30 this morning, and I've been working ever since. I don't care what happens, I'm sleeping in tomorrow…no alarm clock, and I'm locking the door so know one can wake me up."

"Jess…but I was planning on being on your doorstep at 6 in the morning to take you out for breakfast."

"Joe, you better be joking…because absolutely nothing is getting me out of my bed until I am good and ready to get out of it." Jess didn't even open her eyes as she said this.

"Oh Jess…you do know how to torture a man, don't you." Joe teased Jess and pulled her closer to him.

"I promise you, I'm not trying to torture you…I'm just being serious. I don't think I've beaten the jet lag yet, then we've been traveling at weird times of the day, and then you woke me up at 6am on Christmas Day when we were up well after midnight. So don't even think about coming here bright and early tomorrow."

"Don't worry…I'll most likely be dead to the world myself."

"Pinky, where is Teetu?" Mr. Bhamra asked. "I thought he would be here by now."

"No, he got stuck at the shop…he should be here in about an hour." Pinky answered her father.

"Well everyone, I'd love to sit here and talk, but we all should probably get ourselves ready now that the house is in order." Mr. Bhamra said to the young people. "Joe, you can use our guest room to put your stuff. And if this party goes into all hours of the morning, you're more than welcome to sleep here tonight."

"Thanks. I might just take you up on that offer. That way I can wake Jess at 6 in the morning for breakfast."

"Don't even think about it." Jess said through her teeth.

"Okay, everyone up." Mr. Bhamra ordered the small group. "People will be here before we know it."

"Pinky…I'm going to need your help." Jess said to her sister as they went up the stairs.

"Sure…let me get my stuff from my old room, and I'll be right there."

Jess took a quick shower. When she got back to her room Pinky was laying out her stuff. Since Jess was finished with her shower, she took advantage of the open bathroom herself. Jess was sitting on her bed brushing out her hair when Pinky came in. Jess was wearing a somewhat absent look on her face, and Pinky had an idea of the thoughts going through her little sister's head.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah…I'm extremely nervous. You know me…I don't like people fussing over me, and you know how our aunts are. I'm afraid there are going to be many people who don't approve."

"Well, it's not their place to approve now is it? Joe asked dad's permission, and he gave it. So if our parents approve, well that's all you need."

"I don't think Joe is ready for the insanity of our family…"

"Hey, if he survives through tonight and is still talking to you in the morning…well, then I'd say you've got yourself quite the catch, eh? Come here…let me fix your hair."

Pinky took the brush, and brushed Jess' hair until is shined like polished ebony. With her deft fingers, Pinky braided it into a thick single braid. "There…you hair is done. What are you planning on wearing?"

"All I really have, is the sari that was made for your wedding. It's the only full Indian outfit I have."

"I like that sari…the pink color looks good on you. Of course now that you're engaged, you know mom will insist on taking you shopping and getting more saris made."

"I know. I definitely don't want to go shopping. And why am I going to need more saris?"

"Who knows…just pacify her Jess. It makes her happy. Come…let's get you dressed."

Pinky stood up, and helped her sister into her sari. Once all the yards of beautiful fabric were properly arranged, Pinky stood back and admired her work. She had never seen Jess look so beautiful in her life…but it's amazing what being in love can do for a person. Now that her sister was put together, she quickly dressed herself. When Pinky was satisfied with both of their appearances, she grabbed her sister's hand and out the room they went. Just as they were to head down the stairs, their mother was coming out of her room, ready for the party herself. The three women went downstairs.

While they had been upstairs, Pinky's husband had arrived. Mr. Bhamra had poured drinks for himself, Teetu, and Joe, and they sat there chatting waiting for the women in their lives to join them. However, none of them were really prepared to see the laughing beautiful women.

"Ah." said Mr. Bhamra. "I am a lucky man. I have a beautiful wife and two beautiful daughters. May you two be as lucky as I am some day."

"Oh, papa, you spoil us." Mrs. Bhamra said laughing.

Pinky and Jess went over and kissed their father's cheek. They always liked his compliments. Jess took the open spot on the couch next to Joe. Pinky sat on the arm of the couch next to Teetu. She didn't mind, because she was going to be back in the kitchen with her mom soon. Mrs. Bhamra simply stood next to her husband. They chatted a little, however, they were interrupted by the clock chiming 6pm.

"Oh, it is 6 o'clock. People will be here soon. I have to finish the food…Pinky, Jess come help me." exclaimed their nervous mother. Pinky and Jess reluctantly left their seats, as they were both tired from the day's events. Of course Jess didn't realize that once the festivities began, she wasn't going to be allowed to do anything except mingle with the guests. It was Pinky's turn to do the work tonight.

"Teetu" called Pinky from the kitchen. "Can you come here and help us with this box?"

Teetu left his place on the couch, to assist his wife. This left Joe and Mr. Bhamra alone in the living room. They made small talk, but the conversation of course turned to the party.

"Joe…you're very quiet tonight."

"Sorry…I guess I just have a lot of things going through my mind. By the time everyone arrives, I'll have my head screwed on tight, I promise."

"It's nerves…trust me. I still remember the night that my engagement was announced. I was a bit of a nervous wreck myself. You'll be fine."

Joe didn't say anything, he just fiddled with the drink glass in his hands.

"I won't lie to you Joe, but there will be some people that won't approve of you being white. However, they won't say anything because in our culture, if the parents announce an engagement, no one has the right to question it."

Joe still didn't say anything.

"Come…let's go check on the ladies…maybe we can even sneak a bite or two of the food."

The thought of Mrs. Bhamra's cooking managed to bring a smile to Joe's face. Joe and his future father in law managed to snag some bites of food while Mrs. Bhamra had her back turned. However, when she turned back around, she caught the two of them snacking. "Oh you two…can't you wait for everyone to get here before you start eating. Jess…get Joe out of here before he eats all of the food." Mrs. Bhamra squealed in laughter.

Joe let Jess drag him out of the kitchen, as he welcomed the quiet time with her. He didn't say anything to her, but pulled her into his arms and held her close. Joe had been wanting to hold her like this all day. Just holding her put him at peace. They didn't say anything, just held each other for what seemed an eternity. Their solitude was broken by the doorbell. Before anyone could answer it, Joe gave Jess a quick kiss.

Jess went to the door. It was Tony and his mom…which immediately put Jess at ease, because these were good friends of theirs. Jess was afraid it would be some busybody in the family. Jess greeted them in the traditional Punjabi manner. Tony saw that his dear friend was absolutely beaming…so much so that she seemed to outshine the engagement ring on her finger. While Jess and his mother were talking, Tony went over to Joe.

"I see it's all settled then." Tony said as he shook Joe's hand.

"Yeah…and if I can make through tonight, I think I'll be set."

Tony and Joe went to go find Teetu and Mr. Bhamra. Now the doorbell seemed to never stop ringing, so Jess took it upon herself to welcome everyone as they came in the door. Everyone saw the ring, however decided to wait to see if her father would make any sort of announcement. Most figured that Tony had finally gotten up the nerve to ask her. They all noticed the _goreh_ that was there, but figured it was a friend of someone. Jess squealed in delight, when Jules arrived.

"Jules! I'm so glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the life of me. Let me see the ring."

"Oh, Jess…it's absolutely gorgeous. I can only imagine what he paid for it. You lucky vixen."

"I know. Here, look…it's even engraved."

"What does it say?"

"Love of my heart…pretty romantic, eh?"

"Yeah…speaking of Mr. Romantic, where is he?"

"I think he's in the kitchen trying to steal more of my mom's cooking. I have to stay here and answer the door, so why don't you go find him…he should be with Tony."

Eventually everyone had arrived, and it was time for Mr. Bhamra to announce that dinner was served.

"I'd like to welcome everyone to our home…family, old friends, and new friends. Before we start to serve, Suprinda and I have an announcement to make. It is our happiest pleasure to announce the engagement of our youngest daughter Jesminder. Jess…Joe, please come up here."

Jess and Joe made their way to where Mr. Bhamra and his wife were standing. There were many confused looks on the faces in the room, but who were they to question. If Mohan and Surpinda gave their blessing, then it was a match they approved of…however a strange match to say the least. "To the happy couple…may happiness always follow you." Mr. Bhamra kissed his daughter's forehead and shook Joe's hand. Mrs. Bhamra kissed both of the young people. "Come, let's eat." announced Mr. Bhamra.

While everyone filed in to get food, they stopped and congratulated the happy couple. Many people now remembered this _goreh_ from the get together Jess' parents had after she left for America. He seemed very polite, so maybe this match wasn't so bad after all.

The party continued to well after one in the morning. Jess never knew, as she fell asleep while watching a movie with a bunch of the younger people. Jules had left a couple of hours after dinner, as she also had plans with her family. Because there was limited seating in the house that night, Jess simply sat on Joe's lap. And most likely that is one reason she fell asleep. When her parents were attempting to bring some order to their house after everyone left, they discovered Jess and Joe sound asleep.

"Shhh….let them sleep." Mohan said to his wife. "Just get them a blanket."

Neither of them stirred when Mrs. Bhamra wrapped a blanket around them. She thought of how good they looked together. True happiness, she thought to herself. God had picked well for their youngest daughter. Mohan had been right. God had a plan for this _goreh_. She smiled at her husband, as she turned off the television and turned out the light.

Joe was awakened at 7am by sunlight streaming in the window. He was pleasantly surprised to find Jess still in his arms. He lightly kissed her forehead. "Happy New Year, love" he whispered into her ear.

Jess awoke. "Did we actually sleep down here all night? I must have really been tired."

"Yeah, I would say so. However, it looks like someone gave us a blanket. Why don't you go upstairs, get changed, and then you and I can go out and spend the day together? I'd like to spend some time with just you for a change."

"Okay…be right down. You might as well change yourself…unless you like going out in a wrinkled dress shirt and pants."

"If you don't mind, I'll change back at my place. I have to check on the pub before we go out."

Jess went up and changed. When she came back down, she had her coat and purse and was ready to go. Since everyone was still sound asleep, she left a note for her parents…and they were out the door.


	22. Alone at Last

ALONE AT LAST

Joe's apartment was above the pub. It was small and simple…a bedroom, a small bathroom, a kitchen with a small living room. He didn't mind the size so much, because he spent so much time out on the pitch. The way he looked at it, was that his apartment was simply a place to sleep. And besides, the rent was part of his pub pay. Now with his larger salary starting to come in, and with the impending access to his grandfather's inheritance, he was considering getting something larger. But for now, it was fine.

Jess, had never seen this part of Joe's life. When she walked through the door, it was if she opened a new door on her life. It was decorated simply…and one could tell it was definitely a man that lived here. But she liked it. It was small and quiet, unlike the chaotic dormitory she lived in in America. Jess decided that the first moment she got to move off campus, she'd take it.

"Welcome to my humble abode Jess."

"I like it…it's nice…and quiet. I wish I had a place like this in America."

"Yeah, I like it. It's nice having a place to yourself. While I dearly love my family, my first task when I moved to London permanently was get a place of my own. Growing up in that house of my parents, I felt like I could never get away from them all."

"I know what you mean…that's one thing I like about my room at my parent's house…it's an attic room, so I feel like I have a corner of the house to myself. But even then, it always seems like family is always there."

"Here, give me your coat, and I'll give you the grand tour of my mansion." Joe took Jess' coat, and tossed on the back of the couch, and then proceeded to remove the already loosened tie he was still wearing from last night.

"Well, as you can see, this is the living room…I don't spend much time living here, so I don't know why I call it that. And here is the kitchen. Once again, another room of mine that I don't use much, and since your mom is such a good cook, I've had even fewer reasons to use it. Bathroom is here. And then of course, the room I use the most…the bedroom."

Joe tossed the discarded tie on to his bed. The two of them stood there in Joe's bedroom for an awkward moment or two, neither of them knowing what to say. However, their eyes were locked on each others…and their looks did all the talking for them. Jess knew at that moment that she wanted to be kissed, but was suddenly too shy to get that kiss for herself. Joe simply reached out his hand to her, and she took it. Joe pulled her into his arms, and kissed her in such a way that spoke volumes. Suddenly, Jess was on fire, and before she knew it, she was on Joe's bed. Joe's passion matched Jess', and couldn't help but feed the fire.

When their joined passion was spent, Joe held Jess tightly to him. He thought to himself that marriage to Jess was going to be the best thing to happen to him. He could imagine many more moments like this one. He didn't know if he could wait for Jess to finish school…he wanted to be with her always. "I'll just have to savor these moments to get me through these next few years." he thought to himself as he gently stroked her hair.

"Jess?" he whispered quietly.

"Hmmm?" Jess answered contentedly.

"As much as I would like to stay right where we are, we probably should get up and make ourselves presentable. I need to take a shower, get dressed, and check on the books from last night. And I promised to take you out today."

"Do we have to?"

"While I like your answer love, and share the sentiments, I'm afraid we do. Get dressed, and I'll be out in a jiffy." He kissed her quickly, and went to get himself put together. Jess continued to lie in the bed, and think of what just happened. She wondered if maybe her parents would let them get married before she finished school, because she really didn't want to wait for more moments like these. 

"Jess…I don't hear you moving. Get up now." Joe called from the bathroom.

"You're no fun."

"Oh really…I'll show you real fun later. Now get dressed."

Intrigued at the prospects, she quickly put her clothes back on, and smoothed out her hair. By the time Joe was ready, she was putting her shoes back on.

"Jess, you're not too speedy today are you. I took a shower, dressed, put my shoes on, and you're still putting yourself together. Don't tell me I'm going to have a lazy wife." Joe teased with a wink.

Jess responded by throwing a pillow at him, which he dodged. In retaliation for the thrown pillow, he tackled her on the bed and kissed her some more. When she couldn't take it anymore, Joe abruptly stopped.

"Come, we have things to do. No more time for silliness."

"Oh, Joe…that's not fair." Jess said out of breath.

"Well, that's your punishment for seducing me, then taking too much time getting redressed, and then for throwing a pillow at my head."

All Jess could do in response was smile. Life with Joe would never be boring, that's for sure. They grabbed their coats, and went down the stairs to the pub below. They were greeted by one of Joe's employees.

"Ah, Joe…good morning to you. The books and deposits are over there for you. Did you have a nice time last night?"

"Marvelous…oh, hey Andrew, this is my fiance Jess. Jess, this is Andrew. I had him in charge last night."

"Nice to meet you miss. You're a brave woman, to take this one on." Andrew said as he pointed to Joe.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that feeling."

"Jess…you're torturing me again. Here, pour yourself something to drink. I have to look over the books real quick from last night, and then we'll be on our way."

Jess poured herself a Coke, and found herself a deck of cards. She occupied herself for about an hour, while the two men talked business. By the time she was done with her multiple games of Solitaire, Joe was ready to go. They decided to take the train into London instead of dealing with parking. They didn't do much while in London…they pretty much just walked around and enjoyed the sites. The advantage with walking around in a large city, is that one can feel rather anonymous even though many people are surrounding you.

At 3, they headed back to Joe's apartment. They were tired, but they enjoyed the time they were able to spend with each other. Prior to today, they had felt as if they were distracted by others. But today they belonged to each other. When they got to Joe's place, all they wanted to do was sleep. They both had been awakened earlier than they planned on, and the only thing they could think of was sleep. Without a second thought, they both walked into Joe's bedroom and went to sleep. Joe set the alarm, so they wouldn't sleep too long. And the minute their heads hit the pillow, they were peacefully asleep in each others arms.


	23. Passing Days

PASSING DAYS

One day, Jess looked at the calendar in her mom's kitchen, and realized she had four days until she had to get back on that plane. Suddenly, she felt rather depressed. Jess felt as if it was only yesterday that she landed at Heathrow. Yet at the same time, she was amazed at all the things that had happened over her vacation. Hopefully, the second semester would go quickly, so she could enjoy her three months of summer holiday.

Jess sat down and had a cup of tea. She was supposed to be spending the night at Pinky's house. However, that was just a cover. She really was going to be with Joe. Surprisingly, it had been Pinky that had suggested this ruse to Jess. With everything in place, all she had to do was pack her bag. Pinky was going to pick her up in about an hour. As she sat there, going over the thoughts running through her head, the phone rang. Since she was the only one home, it was left to her to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ahh…Jess. Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Joe." said a somewhat startled Jess.

"I've called to see if you want to go out tonight. I managed to get the night off. I could pick you up at 6, as I'm done here at 5. What do you say?"

"Oh, I wish I could Joe. I'm spending the night with my sister tonight." Jess said. She felt bad for lying to Joe, but she didn't want to ruin her supply.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll do some living in my living room then." Joe sounded terribly heartbroken. He had gotten used to having Jess around him.

"I'm really sorry Joe…how 'bout I have Pinky bring me over tomorrow morning?"

"I guess I can survive without you for that long."

"I should hope so."

"Jess…have a good time tonight. Although, I'm sure you would have more fun with me."

"Joe, you're terrible you know. Joe, I have to go…Pinky will be here in a bit, and I need to throw a bag together."

"I know…love you Jess."

"I love you too…see you soon Joe."

Jess hung up the phone. She laughed at herself, because Joe had no idea just how soon he'd see her. She had wasted enough time, and Pinky would be here very soon. She ran upstairs, through together her overnight bag and changed her outfit. If Joe was serious about taking her out tonight, she needed to wear something besides the ratty outfit she was currently wearing. But now, she wasn't sure what to pack, because she didn't know what "out" meant. To solve that, she packed the outfit she had bought in Hamburg last summer. And if they were doing casual, when then her jeans and sweater would be fine.

At precisely 3:30, she heard Pinky's car horn. She grabbed her stuff, and out the door she went. They had told their parents that they were going out for dinner and a movie…that way they wouldn't try to call and talk to Jess.

"Jess…if mom calls the house looking for you, I'll tell her you're either asleep or you ran to the market or something. I'll call your cell, and you can call them, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks so much for covering for me."

"No problem…I've been in your situation before, so I know what it's like."

When they pulled up to the pub, Pinky had some words of advice.

"Enjoy yourself Jess."

"I will…and thanks once again for covering for me."

Jess hugged her sister, and then grabbed her bag from the back seat. All that was left to do, was go inside. Things looked surprisingly busy inside considering how early it was…at least this way, she could sneak into the pub without Joe seeing her, and surprise him. When she walked in, she didn't see Joe, however she did see Andrew. He saw her, but she put her finger to her lips so he didn't call out to her.

"Where is he?" she whispered to Andrew.

"He's in the back room getting some supplies. Just sit here, and he'll be out shortly. Do you want me to tell him you're here?"

"No…I just want to surprise him."

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yeah…get me a pint of Guinness."

"I see he's got you hooked on that Irish travesty." Andrew teased. "I think it runs through their veins I think only he and the Irishmen that occasionally come in here drink it. Here you go."

"Thanks."

Jess quietly sat at the bar sipping at her pint. She watched the comings and goings of the customers. Eventually she saw Joe come out from the back room. He didn't see her, as she was sitting in the corner. Joe clearly had his mind on something, because he never saw her in her quiet corner. Jess was enjoying watching Joe work, especially how he interacted with his customers. Jess continued to sip at her pint, and was beginning to like the taste.

Eventually Joe asked Andrew to fetch something from the store room.

"Sure thing Joe." responded Andrew. "However, you best check on the lass sitting at the end of the bar. She might need another pint."

"Sure thing." responded Joe. He started to turn around. "What can I get you miss?" Joe suddenly was grounded to his spot behind the bar.

"A kiss would be nice." smiled Jess. "Well, that's once you pick your jaw up off the floor."

"J-jess." stammered Joe. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be with your sister tonight."

"Well, you're not the only one that can have surprises. Pinky is covering for me. My parents think she and I are going out for dinner and a movie and then having a sleepover. So, are we going out?"

"Pinky is covering for you…d-does this mean I have you until tomorrow?"

Jess nodded. Joe quickly got himself out from behind the bar. He picked Jess up off her bar stool and swung her around. And being that he didn't care what his patrons thought, he kissed her too. Eventually, he put her down.

"Where's your stuff?" Joe asked. When Jess pointed to her bag, he grabbed it and Jess, and pushed her behind the bar, and up the staircase to his apartment. Before he went up the stairs behind Jess, he called back to Andrew. "Andrew…can you still manage the pub tonight?"

"No problem boss…you have a good time." Andrew responded with a knowing wink.

"Thanks…I owe you big time." And with that Joe climbed the narrow staircase two steps at a time. He couldn't spend any more time away from Jess. When he burst through the door of his apartment, he called out for Jess even though he didn't need to. She was standing in the middle of his living room, facing the door waiting for him. He leaned on his door, afraid to move for fear that this was a dream.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming love."

"Joe…"

The sound of her voice drew him away from his spot at the door. He couldn't believe his luck. Joe was really upset that she was going to her sister's house tonight, because she was leaving again very soon. Her being there, had to be a gift from God. And the fact that she didn't have to leave him until tomorrow, made it even better.

"So…you said you wanted to go out tonight. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe I'll keep you all to myself tonight." Joe said with some emotion in his voice. "Seriously though, I was thinking a nice dinner out and dancing."

"You? Dance?"

"Well, I like dancing with you…very much so. What did you bring clothing wise?"

"I didn't know what you meant by "out" when you called, so I packed casually and dressy. And by dressy, I mean the outfit I wore in Hamburg."

The mention of Hamburg sparked a vivid memory in Joe. And it was a memory he'd like to relive, although without the interruption.

"Dressy…however it is way too early to go out now. So, you have a choice…we can stay up here, or we can go downstairs. It's up to you."

"Hmm…both hold some promise. Let's go downstairs. I was enjoying a pint while I was waiting for you to notice me, and if you have a sandwich or something, I'd really like that."

Joe seemed a bit disappointed with that answer. Jess noticed.

"Don't worry…remember…I don't have to go home tonight." Jess said with a wink.

"I believe you're right love."

He kissed her, and ushered her back down to the pub. Andrew was surprised to see them when they reemerged after a relatively short amount of time. Joe knew exactly what his friend was thinking.

"She's developed a taste for the best beer in the world." Joe said to Andrew.

"You've brainwashed her already. How you crazy Irish fools drink that stuff they way you do, I'll never understand. I don't think she's English at all…and think she's fooling us all, and underneath it all she's an Irish lass."

"Obviously, you've never been with an Irish woman…they're full of fire." Joe teased his friend. "However, you're such a Brit, that you'll never find out. And this one, Irish, British, Indian, whatever you want to call her…well she's all mine."

Joe grabbed a pint for each of them, and got them a quiet table in the corner. Jess was glowing. Joe wasn't sure if it was the stout of the promises that the evening held. Either way, Joe didn't care. Which ever one it was, simply made her more beautiful. Joe got a sandwich for each of them back from the small pub kitchen, and they sat there…eating, drinking, talking. After they finished their sandwiches, they took each other on in cards. It got to be a rather riotous bunch of games, and the other customers were placing bets on who would win. Those who bet on Jess made out well…beginner's luck never fails.

"Come on Jess…let's get out of here."

Jess gladly went with Joe. They had spent several hours in the pub. By the time they got upstairs, it was 7pm. Joe called and made reservations at a swanky place in London. Joe grabbed his suit out of his closet, and took it into the bathroom to change. He left his bedroom for Jess to use. It surprisingly didn't take Jess long to change. When was just putting on some earrings, she heard a knock at the door.

"Jess…are you dressed? I need to get a tie."

"Yes…come on in."

"Wow, Jess…I must say, you do clean up rather well."

"So do you…do I pass muster?" Jess turned around for Joe's inspection.

"Not only do you pass, but if I hadn't already made a reservation, I don't think we'd be leaving. Come, love…let's go."

They grabbed their coats, and down the stairs they went. Joe wanted to make sure Andrew had everything he needed for the night. The pub regulars were all surprised to see the elegantly dressed couple. A few teased Joe that they were a bit overdressed for their current location. Other congratulated their favorite barkeep for managing to snag a good looking woman like Jess. Jess blushed at the compliments…especially, when they told her to be with them, and not a crazy Irishman like Joe. Joe jokingly hurled some choice colorful words at his favorite patrons…and they were out the door.

The drive into London went quickly. Joe parked his car, and grabbed Jess' hand for the short walk to the restaurant front door. They were in a trendy, and expensive restaurant in SoHo…Jess thought to herself, that she wouldn't be surprised if they someone famous while they were eating. Their server, brought them each a glass of white wine. The restaurant was busy, so service was a little bit slow…but they didn't mind. They were in no real hurry, and simply enjoyed each other's company and the overall atmosphere. When their food did come, they were laughing about the confused faces at the New Year's Eve party after her father announced their engagement.

They ate slowly, because they had so much to say to each other. Deep down, they knew they needed to take advantage of every moment they had together. They knew their time together was extremely limited. Neither of them talked about it, but they thought about it constantly. When they finished their meal, they ordered some coffee.

"Oh…I'm stuffed." said Jess. "I couldn't eat another bite. Thanks for bringing me here…I like this place."

"You're welcome." smiled Joe. "Uh, Jess…how set are you on going dancing?"

"Not really…what about you? Do you other ideas?"

"Jess, we have so little time together left, that I'd rather spend it with just you…and not in a noisy club. I'd just assume go back to my place."

"Sounds good to me…besides, I'm not a very good dancer anyway."

"I don't know about that…I like how you dance with me."

"Gee, Joe…you do know how to make a girl feel good."

"I try." Joe pulled out his wallet, put enough money with the bill to cover their meal and tip. "Come, let's get out of here love."

"Gladly."

Joe seemed to drive quickly back to Hounslow. But then, lots of conversation can make a drive go even quicker.

"Joe…what do you want to do when we get back to your place?"

"Well, we can watch a movie, sit around and talk, or go to sleep."

"Sleep? It's not that late."

"Well, there's sleep and there's sleep." Joe said lasciviously with a wink.

Jess playfully hit Joe's arm. "You're absolutely incorrigible, you know that."

"Ow…and yes, I know. It's a true trait of O'Sullivan men…just ask my mom sometime."

"I'll make sure I do…I really hope she can come to visit this summer."

"Speaking of this summer, what do you plan on doing…as far as training and such?"

"I don't know quite yet. Jules and I have to talk to our coach about what we can and cannot do as far as NCAA rules. I know we can't play with a pro team, so the Harriers are out. If anything if it's okay as far as the rules go, we might just come down and do the conditioning training with the Harriers…well, if that's okay with you."

"That would be fine with me. I wonder if you could play, as long as you don't get paid. You should ask them that. Because, I know I would definitely appreciate yours and Jules' talent up front. Losing you two is going to be hard."

"I will. I'd rather play than just train. But also, wouldn't our relationship cause some tension? I really don't want to cause any trouble on the team. And I really don't like when you yell at me."

"Yell at you…I would never yell at you."

Jess raised her eyebrows in response to that. Because they both well knew it had happened in the past.

"Okay…yes I've yelled at you. But Jess…I would be yelling at you as a coach to a player…not at Jess the woman I love. There is a difference."

"I don't know if I'd be able to separate the two. Let me think about it. And chances are, I won't be allowed to play for the Harriers."

"Hey, we're here. Come…and let's go up the outside stairs, because I would just assume Andrew and our customers not see us come back so early. Shhh….go up the stairs as quietly as you can."

When they got upstairs, they were quick to enter, and lock the door behind them. First thing Jess did, was take off her heels. Nothing could ever get her used to wearing those…she'd much rather wear sneakers. Her next step was to manage herself into Joe's arms. And considering the way Joe was looking at her, that wasn't a difficult task to accomplish. However, since they had all night, they wanted to slow things down.

"Ahhh…Jess. I need to get out of this suit. I'll be right back." Joe kissed her quickly on her cheek. "Don't go anywhere."

When he returned to the living room, he was in running pants and a t-shirt. "Much more comfortable…go change, love. You'll feel better. Hurry, though."

Jess took heed of Joe's words. While she enjoyed the way Joe looked at her in this outfit, it wasn't her. She came out wearing shorts and a tank and she pulled her hair back. When she went back out to the living room to join Joe, she was paid yet more compliments.

"Now here's the Jess I know and love…I almost think you look better in athletic clothing than all dressed up." Joe said he pulled Jess onto his lap.

"Thanks…it's probably because I'm more comfortable and at ease dressed like this. However, I'm more comfortable in what I wore tonight than I am in a sari."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I don't know really…I guess it's because of all the layers of fabric, and I'm not too keen on showing off my stomach."

"Hmmm….you can show your stomach to me anytime."

"Oh…is that all?" Jess said with a wink.

"Well, I like all of you…but I'll take what I can get." Joe sprawled out on the couch, taking Jess with him so that she was laying on top of him. "Now this is nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is…so, now what do you have planned?" Jess asked, even though she was pretty sure of the answer.

"Hmmm…maybe something like this." Joe then took advantage of Jess' position to give her the kiss he'd been wanting to give her all night. Jess responded in kind. Before they knew it they were in Joe's bed…and without a care in the world. When they finally slept…they slept until morning and in each others arms.

They had had such a wonderful time together, that when morning did dawn, it came to soon for either of them. Neither of them wanted to move, but just to remain as they were…however that was not an option.

"Come on love…it's time to get up." Joe said as she stroked Jess' bare skin.

"Noooo…I don't want to."

"I don't either…however, I believe I am responsible in getting you back to your parents' house later in the day. And I'd like to have your father believe that I am to be trusted with his youngest daughter. I somehow don't believe he'd approve of your current location and state of undress."

"Oh, Joe…I almost don't want to go back to America. These next four months are going to drag by, especially since I won't be playing football."

"Well, concentrate on your studies, and that should make the time fly by. Besides love, it's going to be just as hard for me being separated from you."

"At least you have football to start working on. Summer can't come soon enough."

"I know…we'll manage to survive somehow. Okay…up…NOW."

"I get first dibs on the shower."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Hey…that's not nice…I should get to go first just because you love me and because you're a gentleman."

"I don't know about that…"

Jess responded to that by hitting him with a pillow…and in doing so, she delayed either of them taking a shower.


	24. Saying 'Goodbye' Is Never Easy

SAYING 'GOODBYE' IS NEVER EASY

The day finally came. And it hit Jess like a ton of bricks. In fact, it hit her so hard, that she was awake two hours before her alarm clock even went off. And no matter how hard she tried, she could not go back to sleep…and she had tried to go back asleep for an hour. It was still dark outside, so she didn't want to move around too much because she would most likely wake her family. She was pretty sure they were all still asleep, as the entire family was up late last night. However, she didn't like her feeling of isolation…and she had a need to reach out to someone. So she picked up the phone, and called the one person who wouldn't be upset that she had awakened him.

"H-hello?"

"Joe…"

"Jess? Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. I'm fine in that I'm ready to go…but the thing is, I don't know if I want to go. I swear every time I get on the plane, exciting things have just started to happen to me. A-and this semester, I don't know if I can get through it."

"Jess love…you'll be fine. In fact, I think this semester will go faster than you'd imagine. I think if you bury yourselves into your studies, you'll be coming back home to me before you even know it."

"I hope so. However, you'll be terribly busy when I come home."

"Not too busy that I can't spend lots of time with you Jess…don't ever forget that."

"I know Joe, but it doesn't change the feeling that I just want to spend all my time with you."

"Oh love…are you trying to make me kidnap you so that you can't get on that plane?"

"Would you?"

"While it's a tempting prospect love, no I wouldn't do that. The sooner you finish school, the sooner you can move back here permanently."

"Oh, you're no fun Joe…we could live on the run."

"Stop, or I will be tempted to drive over there now and tie you to a chair so you don't go running off."

"Why do I have a feeling that you would tie me down?"

"Because sometimes love, I know what's best for you."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"I said sometimes, not always…even I'm not foolish enough to know everything."

"Okay I'll give you that, but just remember that it's only sometimes."

"I won't forget that."

The young couple ended up in fits of laughter. And each time they tried to bring some form of conversation back, they would simply revert back into hilarity. However they were slammed back into reality by the sounds of Jess' alarm clock going off. Once Jess turned her alarm off, neither said a word for a few moments. It was Jess that broke the silence.

"Joe…I s-should get ready."

"I know."

"When are you coming over?"

"I can be there in an hour if you want me to."

"Could you?"

"Yes…and you know I would do even more for you love."

"I know…well, I suppose I should get ready."

"Yes you should…as should I, now that I'm going to be there in an hour. I'll see you soon love."

"See you soon Joe…I love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up the phone…neither of them uttering the words 'goodbye' because neither of them wanted to say them. However they both knew that the day would eventually come that they would never have to say those words to each other ever again. But until then…they would just have to carry on.

Jess bolted from her bed. She didn't want to be running behind when Joe came. As she walked to the bathroom, she ran into her mother who was on her way to wake her daughter up. Jess told her mom that Joe was going to be at the house in about an hour, and that's why she was up so early. Jess' mom smiled at her daughter after Jess had shut the bathroom door. After her quick shower, Jess went back to her room, and found some clothes. Because of the long flight ahead of her, she grabbed some jeans and a lightweight sweater. Even though it was cold in England, and it would be cold in Newark, it would feel quite warm once they landed in Los Angeles.

Taking one last long look at her room, she closed her large suitcase. She then picked up her purse, made sure she had everything she needed in it, and then put it with her suitcase. Jess then tossed her wool coat on top of her suitcase. She sat on her bed, to put on her boots. Since she still had a bit of time, she started reading a magazine. She somehow managed to get terribly engrossed in an article that she didn't hear the doorbell ring. Jess barely even heard the knock at her bedroom door…it was the voice that broke her concentration.

"Jess…"

"Uh…Joe, what are you doing up here?"

"Nice to see you too." Joe said with a wink. "Your mom sent me up here to help you get all your stuff downstairs. Let's go, she has breakfast ready, and I'm quite hungry since you have me up so early."

Jess just sat there on her bed, looking at the floor. Normally she would smile at Joe's upbeat manner, but today she couldn't smile. She didn't have it in her. Jess wasn't sure she was going to be able to get on that plane.

"Jess…what's wrong?" Joe said as he sat next to Jess.

"I-I just don't know how I'm going to get on the plane. I know I need to, but part of me is screaming at me, telling me to stay here."

"Come here." Joe pulled her into his arms and just held her. She was crying, but he let her cry. There were no words he could offer her, because in reality, Joe was experiencing the same emotions as Jess. When her tears were spent, Jess reluctantly pulled away. Joe handed her a tissue.

"Wipe your tears love."

"I'm sorry I've turned into such a wet blanket Joe." Jess said with a feigned smile.

"No need to apologize. Come on, I think our breakfast is getting cold."

And with his smile, Joe pulled Jess up off the bed, gave her a quick kiss. Jess grabbed her coat and purse, and Joe took her large, heavy suitcase and down the stairs they went. They arranged her stuff by the front door, so it would be easy to walk out the door when it was time to leave for Heathrow. Mr. Bhamra was already at Heathrow, so Joe was going to be responsible for getting Jess and her mom to the airport. Joe would also be responsible on taking Mrs. Bhamra back to her home after Jess' plane departed.

The small group sat at the dining room table, quietly eating their breakfast. No one really knew what to say, and fearing saying anything to upset anyone. Joe sat there watching Jess, not wanting to take his eyes from her. This was going to be the last time he would see her until the end of May. All he was going to have for the next five months were the pictures they took in Ireland and the internet. He wasn't sure that was going to be enough. Jess couldn't look at either Joe or her mother, for fear she would break into tears. Mrs. Bhamra looked at the young couple she shared her table with. She had a feeling of the thoughts racing through their heads.

Just before 10am, Joe hauled Jess' suitcase to his car. Her flight left at 1pm, but because of the international flight, she had to check in by 11. When the suitcase was loaded, he went back inside to tell the ladies they were ready to head to Heathrow. Joe opened the front passenger door open for Mrs. Bhamra. Jess sat in the seat behind her mother. The drive to the airport was short and quick, however Jess' heart grew heavier the closer they got to the airport. It took her a few moments to realize that Joe and her mother were out of the car, while she sat rooted in her spot. The only way she knew she was there, was Joe opened her door and held out his hand to her. "Come love" he whispered.

Jess went up to the ticket counter with her suitcase, passport, and ticket while Joe and her mother hung back waiting for her. Once she had her boarding pass, she went over to them, and they were on their way down the busy concourse. Mr. Bhamra was going to join them closer to her flight time, so he could say his farewells as well. The small group found a quiet corner by the gate so they could spend some time together. Joe sat next to Jess, holding her hand…gently stroking it. Jess' mother sat across from them. Conversation was kept as light as possible. Eventually, they were joined by Jules and her family, which lightened the mood remarkably. Many stories were shared of events over the past few weeks…of course Mrs. Paxton was interested about Jess' engagement ring. Mrs. Paxton said something to the effect that now maybe Jess could somehow get this Stephen fellow to do the same for her daughter. All Jules could say was, "Oh, mother." complete with rolled eyes, which brought out fits of laughter from the entire group.

Around 12:15pm, Mr. Bhamra was allowed away from his post to come and see his daughter off. He was pleased to see the happy scene when he got to the gate. However, knowing Jess he knew the happiness was really a façade. However to keep her as calm as he could, he went to his wife's side to keep Mrs. Bhamra calm. Hopefully a calm mother would keep Jess calm. It probably wouldn't work, however it was worth a shot he thought to himself.

Passengers started boarding the plane even before Mr. Bhamra arrived. The 747 was at capacity like most UK-US flights, so it was going to take some time to board. Once again because the girls had first class tickets, they weren't about to rush on board. They'd rather stay with their families as long as they could. However, they came a time where they could wait no more. The people working at the gate started giving them the looks that told them that they really needed to board the plane now.

Jess gave her parents long hugs, and promised that she would call them as soon as she arrived on campus. Jules in turn did the same with her family. However for Jess her heart was breaking, and now she had to say the goodbye she wasn't sure she could make.

"I-I…" Jess was on the verge of tears and couldn't say anything more.

Joe pulled her into his arms and just held her as long as he could.

"Shh…..love, it's okay." Joe said quietly. "We'll see each other soon…it won't be as long as we think it is. Soon, it will be a warm afternoon in May, and you'll be right here, back in my arms."

"I can't go Joe…"

"Yes you can…here, give me a quick kiss love, and be on your way."

Just as Jess gave Joe a quick kiss, they were announcing the final boarding call for the flight. She turned and walked to the gate, however she stopped just before she handed her boarding pass to the attendant at the gate. She turned and ran back to Joe. She needed a real kiss, and that is what she found. It was Joe that broke their embrace.

"Oh, Jess…" Joe said trying to catch his breath. "As much as I love you and want you to stay, you have to go. Chin up. Don't forget me now, okay."

"Never. I love you Joe."

"Love you too Jess…now go."

This time when Jess reached the gate agent, she managed to hand the lady her boarding pass. Just before she walked onto the jet way, she turned to wave to her family one last time. Jess hoped that this feeling of heartache would get less and less with each flight back to America. Time would tell.


	25. Passing Days, Part II

PASSING DAYS:

Since she returned to America, Jess suffered from sleepless nights. She tried to chalk them up to jetlag, but it seemed like homesickness beat out jetlag within the second day. Even though she was thousands of miles from home, it seemed that no matter where she turned, she would find something that would remind her of Joe. Somehow even mundane activities such as cleaning would remind Jess of Joe.

Jules and Stephen's progressing relationship didn't help matters either. Jules would often invite her friend with them, but many times Jess would decline, citing she had too much schoolwork to do. It was a rare day that Jess would join them, however she felt like the proverbial third wheel.

"Jess, what's wrong?" asked Jules as she walked into the room after dinner with Stephen one night in March.

"Nothing…why do you ask?"

"You expect me to believe that? Seriously Jess, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just homesick…and I desperately miss Joe."

"Well that's the very reason you should be going out with me…it's not good for you to lock yourself up in our room all the time."

"Oh, I'd just feel like I was in the way…and I highly doubt Stephen would want me hanging around all the time. Besides, chemistry is going to kill me if I don't stay on top of it."

"Jess, you know just as well as I that you'll do fine in chemistry. And really, Stephen asks why you don't join us. He thinks you don't like him."

"Oh, I like him…I just feel like I should be somewhere else." Jess said as she twisted the ring on her left hand.

Jules had a feeling of what Jess was saying. She could only imagine the sort of inner turmoil her best friend was going through being so far from Joe. She thought to herself, that that moment could come this summer when she was back in England and Stephen was still here in the States. But then she also acknowledged that her and Stephen's relationship was not at the stage of Jess and Joe's. Jules realized she had done the right thing when she talked to Joe a few weeks after returning to school.

"Come on…let's go get some coffee or something…just the two of us. You need to get out of here. You've been locked up in here all night."

"Okay, but just for a little bit…I'm supposed to go online and talk to Joe in an hour."

"Sounds good to me, I have work to do anyway. We can get it to go anyway. Quick, grab your coat and we'll go."

They ended up sitting in the coffee shop for about an hour. When Jess and Jules returned to their room, Jess was far more relaxed than when they left. And with her clear and happy mind, she settled down to finish the little bit of schoolwork she had left. Within 40 minutes, she was able to go online and talk to Joe. It was toward the end of their conversation, that Joe brought some news to her.

"Joe, I hate to cut this short, but I'm really tired and I have a test tomorrow morning." Jess stated sadly. "Can we continue this conversation tomorrow night? Since tomorrow is Friday, I can stay up late."

"Jess, that's no problem, and you know that you never have to feel bad when you need to go to bed." Joe responded. "However I am afraid I won't be able to talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh…okay." Jess sounded upset. It was a very rare day that they didn't talk to each other. "So I guess I'll talk to you Saturday then."

"Most definitely. Unfortunately, I have to go out of town, and will be away from a computer, and away from a phone for a bit…but as soon as I can, I will get in touch with you."

"Is everything okay? It's unusual for you to have to go out of town at the last minute."

"No, everything is fine…it's just some business I need to take care of. But once it is taken care of, I'll return to you."

"Okay…let me know if it's anything I can help you with. I hate to do this Joe, but I need to get back to my studying and get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too…and I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Sweet dreams, love."

Both turned their computers off, and reluctantly returned to their previous tasks. However Joe had a little more urgency to get his task completed. By the time Joe finished his packing and hopped in his car, it was 7am. He made the short drive to the Bhamra residence. He was surprised to see Tony's car there already. Joe was leaving his car at the Bhamra residence while he was gone. Joe picked up a few things from Jess' mother, and soon Joe and Tony were on there way to Heathrow.

"I can't believe that you're doing this Joe…and even more surprising is that Jess has absolutely no clue that you're on your way to California to see her." said Tony with an incredulous look on his face.

"Well it's taken some stealth on my part…but then I couldn't have had better partners in crime than you and Jules. I'm just glad she's a week long school break…but from what Jules has told be, Jess is all stressed out and hasn't been terribly social. I figure it's time to break her out of this funk."

"Well you make sure that you do, mate." Tony said with a laugh in his voice. "It's been like talking to a wet blanket when I talk to her. Do you have any set plans?"

"Not really…it's kind of hard to plan anything when the other person in question has no idea that there are plans to be made. My goal, is to get her to relax."

"Well mate, here we are. Safe travels, and take care of Jess."

"Don't worry about that Tony, as I believe that is the plan of this endeavor. Thanks for getting up so early and bringing me out here, I really appreciate it."

"No problem…well, I'll see you next Sunday."

Joe got out of Tony's car quickly, grabbed his suitcase and headed inside of Heathrow. He managed to get through the check-in line and security with relative speed. He only sat at the gate for a short while until he was joined for a brief moment by Mr. Bhamra. However, he had little time to spend with his future son-in-law, but he wanted to make sure Joe had everything he needed before embarking on his long Trans-Atlantic flight. Mr. Bhamra insisted that Joe take some money…as Mr. Bhamra said, to treat her daughter to some special outing, since he couldn't see his daughter until May.

Shortly after Mr. Bhamra left Joe to go back to his job, the flight that Joe was waiting for was beginning to board. Joe boarded the large aircraft as soon as his row was called. Even though he knew it would still be some time until the plane moved to the runway, he felt that the sooner he got on the plane, the sooner he'd be with Jess.

Joe settled into his seat, and managed to drift into sleep, complete with dreams of Jess. When Joe woke two hours later, the plane was high above the Atlantic.


	26. Surprises Are Best

SURPRISES ARE BEST:

As soon as Joe's plane pulled up to the jet way, he was up from his seat and walking down the metal tunnel. He knew he had to make his way to baggage claim to find his ride…a ride that been carefully arranged. Los Angeles International Airport was very busy at 5pm, so Joe walked a fast as he could through the busy terminal. By the time he made it to baggage claim, his ride was there waiting for him.

"Joe, over here." called an excited Jules.

"Am I glad to see you…the plane was crowded, the airport is crowded, and I would be most appreciative of getting out of here. Now I know why you and Jess want to bolt from the airport as soon as you land." rambled Joe.

Jules had to laugh at that, especially since Joe neglected to mention the most important reason he wanted to get out of the airport.

"Oh, so getting to see Jess has nothing to do with wanting to get out of here?"

"I think you know the answer to that one. Hey let me grab my bag which is coming…now please, let's get out of here."

"Not a problem…Stephen is waiting for us in the car."

"You sure Jess has absolutely no clue what's going on?"

"Absolutely, positively." responded Jules. "In fact she's been moping around since I'm heading out town for the week with Stephen, and she's going to be all alone in the room…or so she thought." Jules winked at Joe.

"Think she'll be mad about our deception?" asked Joe.

"I highly doubt it…once she gets over the shock, she'll be extremely happy." said Jules. "Oh hey, there's Stephen's car."

Stephen got out of his car to help load Joe's luggage into the trunk of his car.

"Oh hey….Stephen, this is Joe…Joe this is Stephen."

The two men shook hand with each other. Once everything was loaded, and the three people were in the car, they were on their way. Before Joe knew it, they were on a busy multiple lane highway. Of course it made him uneasy with driving on the "wrong" side of the road, especially in the heavy traffic. Joe was distracted from his fears by Jules.

"Oh, hey…I'm going to call Jess, so Joe you have to be quiet."

"Hey, Jess, it's Jules. Stephen and I just picked up his friend, so we're on our way back to school."

Pause.

"Well, we're coming back because Stephen forgot something he needs before we go to his parents' house. We were wondering if you wanted to get some dinner with us since we're coming back."

Pause.

"Okay, we'll see you in about an hour…we'll just come to our room, okay?"

Pause.

"See you then Jess…I'll call you if we get stuck in traffic. Bye."

As Jules put her cell phone away, Stephen and Joe looked at her in openmouthed amazement.

"Uh, that was quite the performance there Jules." Stephen said.

"And she believed it?" asked Joe.

"Oh you men have so little faith."

The people in the car passed the time conversing about everything and anything. Jules was amazed at how Joe and Stephen talked as if they were long lost friends. She smiled to herself, because they had one major thing in common…football. Of course Jules wanted updates on the English leagues, which Joe gladly provided.

"Jules, has Jess talked to you about your summer training plans yet?" asked Joe.

"Well, she mentioned that you had something about it, but she didn't give me too many details." said Jules.

"I'm sort of hoping you two can play for Hounslow, but I understand there are some eligibility issues with the NCAA."

"Yeah, there could be some problems since Hounslow is a pro team now…we're not allowed to play for money, or we'll lose our scholarships, and won't be able to play here."

"I told Jess to talk to your coach, to see if you could play and not get paid…of course everything would have to be strictly documented. Worst case scenario, you could at least train with us."

"Yeah, but I'd rather play." laughed Jules.

"I'm sure you would…but then rules are rules." responded Joe.

They talked so much, that Jules and Stephen were surprised at how fast time seemed to pass, when it felt like all of the sudden they were driving on to campus. Joe on the other hand, felt as if time was dragging its heels. By the time Stephen pulled up to the dormitory where Jules and Jess lived, Joe was all wound up. He looked up at the building and wondered which room was there…and if the surprise would be ruined if Jess was looking for the car. Jules seemed to read his mind.

"Our room is on the other side of the building, so she won't know you're here until we get to our room." Jules said with a wink. "Come on, let's grab your stuff and go on up."

"Hey, you two go up…I'm staying here with the car so campus security doesn't tow it away." Stephen called out to Jules and Joe.

As Jules and Joe made their way into the building, Jules had to endure Joe's teasing about her Yank of a boyfriend. However, Joe liked Stephen, so it was all in good fun. If Joe hadn't been in such hurry to get to his prize, Jules would have tackled him. Once they got to the right floor and turned down the hallway, Jules motioned to Joe to be quiet. When they got to the right door, Jules mouthed "Are you ready?" and Joe have the nod to go ahead. And with that, Jules opened the door.

"Hey Jess…look what I found wandering around the airport." Jules called out to her roommate.

As Jess turned around to face the door, Jules pulled Joe into the room.

"Hello love." Joe said quietly.

"J-j-joe…" was all Jess could say. She was rooted in her spot, afraid to move, lest it all be a dream.

Joe opened up his arms, and that was all it took to break Jess out of her reverie. She took the few steps across the room, and quickly found herself in Joe's warm embrace. She had so many questions running through her head, but she couldn't bring herself to ask them right then and there. All she wanted was to stay in his arms, and never leave. But somehow they remembered at the same time that they weren't alone, and reluctantly broke their embrace.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Jess. "How did you arrange all of this? Jules, did you know about this? How could you n…"

"One question at a time love." Joe broke her rapid stream of questions with a quick kiss.

"Anyway…grab your stuff Jess…Stephen is downstairs with his car waiting for all of us."

It took Jess but a few seconds to grab her purse and coat, and the small group was on their way for dinner.


End file.
